Giving in
by Castlerocks
Summary: Harry is fed up! This is the last straw! Dumbledore has lied, cheated, and endangered Harrys life for the last time! He's done! So what happens when Harry and Voldemort join sides? Will the light side win or will everyone turn dark? Later Harrymort!
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own harry potter! If I did I would write another book! But I'm not J.K. Rowling! I do not own the characters I'm just borrowing them! Please review and tell me if you like the story and if I should write another chapter! I hope you enjoy! ***

Giving in

Chapter 1: Anger Overwhelmed

"I have nothing more to say to you, potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist. His mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor.

But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth, and landed on the floor with a crash between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms, protecting Harry.

"What-?" Said Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed "Dumbledore!"

Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

(Chapter 36 page 813 Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix)

'Of course, it's Dumbledore!' Harry thought. He felt anger swell up in him. Dumbledore, his mentor, and magical guardian whatever you wanted to call him! The very man who was the reason behind his sorrows. If Dumbledore had only talked to Harry, trusted him enough to tell him what was going on then they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. His mentor or so he thought had been giving him trouble for the past five years. Everywhere Harry turned was life-threatening danger and always lurking in the shadows was Dumbledore. Harry looked from Dumbledore to Voldemort, they both had their wands raised at one another and Harry could hardly tell the difference between the two. Both of them were monsters. Both had ruined Harry's childhood and happiness but only one had never hid their true feelings towards him. Voldemort, the other reason for his despair. The man who had taken his family from him. His sworn enemy. They hated each other with a passion. But for some strange reason Voldemort seemed to look at Harry with stunned eyes. Harry couldn't help but stare back.

Voldemort had looked into Dumbledores mind! Without alerting Dumbledore to the intrusion. The Dark Lord was becoming more powerful by the minute. He saw what Dumbledore, the old coot, actually thought of Harry Potter. After looking a little further he was able to see the prophecy. It was not what he was expecting. Nothing at all.

He then saw Dumbledore make a fake Prophecy and place it in the department of mysteries. That must have been what Harry had seen, the fake one. All this happened in the span of a few seconds. He watched as Young Harry was lost in thought and then looked at him. They stared at each other both daring the other one to look away.

Dumbledore spoke and Voldemort forced his eyes to look toward the old man.

"Tom, you shouldn't have come here tonight."

Voldemort seethed at the name he loathed His filthy muggle fathers name.

"No it is you who shouldn't have come here tonight old man." Voldemort shot back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his wand at Voldemort "we shall see..."

Harry looked at Voldemort. Voldemort raised his wand at Dumbledore preparing to kill him but he stopped and shot a quick glance toward Harry. Avada Kedavra green eyes into his scarlet ones. It was as if they could see each other's souls. Then all at once Harry winked and jumped toward Voldemort. Dumbledore tried to grab Harry but missed him. He ran toward Voldemort and stood behind him. Dumbledore was shell-shocked.

"Harry my boy! What are you doing?! Come back!" Dumbledore sounded panicked.

Harry grinned, "I'm doing what I should have done years ago! I'd rather be with Voldemort than under your thumb! I won't let you control me for another second." Harry couldn't help but take an unconscious step toward Voldemort. Harry raised his wand to Dumbledore "Harry you don't realize what you're saying. Voldemort has placed a curse upon you. Come back over here so I can help you."

"Help me? When have you ever helped me? All you've ever done is use me! Well I'm done with you!" Harry said with venom in his voice.

Dumbledore suddenly turned dark "now you listen here Harry! You are under a curse. Voldemort is making you say these things. This is not you speaking but I know deep down you're still in there! Think of your parents Harry. They'd want you to be strong and fight!"

Harry hesitated. What would his parents think? Would they be upset?... No! He wouldn't let Dumbledore guilt trip him any longer!

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying! My parents, God rest their souls would have wanted me to get away from you sooner! I won't be controlled by you any longer!" And with that Voldemort grabbed a hold of Harry's wrist before Dumbledore could utter another word and they were gone.

* A few seconds later*

Apparition! Ugh Harry hated to side apparate. Harry landed on his feet but almost fell but thanks to the dark lord who had caught him he was able to balance himself. He looked around trying to see where he was but fog covered everything. He could barely see a foot in front of his face. He looked up and saw Voldemort. Then it all hit Harry. The last few minutes had come back to him. What the hell was he thinking?! Voldemort was going to kill him! He's the enemy! Why'd he say those things to Dumbledore? He left with the enemy...

"Calm yourself Harry. I won't hurt you. I promise." And then Voldemort did something even more surprising than saying he wouldn't hurt Harry, he hugged him! That's when he lost it! Harry was magically and emotionally drained. He succumbed to the darkness, slumping against Voldemorts shoulder. Voldemort picked Harry up as if he weighed nothing and walked thru the black gates that appeared before him. He walked up the winding road and into the manor that had suddenly appeared. And Voldemort knew from the moment he had hugged Harry that nothing would ever be the same ever again.

*** sooooooo what do you think? Should I continue? Was it horrible? REVIEW! Let me know! I was going to make this chapter super long but then I decided to cut it up into 3 chapters! This is probably going to turn into a super long story! I hoped you enjoyed!*** -castlerocks


	2. Chapter 2: Riddle Manor

***Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! The feeling that what you're writing is actually being read is amazing! / I do not own Harry Potter if I did it would be awesome! I'm not J.K. Rowling if I was I would write more books! I just like borrowing her characters! / ***

Giving in

Chapter 2: Riddle manor

They had apparated to Riddle manor. A manor more luxurious than the Malfoys. 200 rooms in total, a ballroom, a dueling chamber, a library, dungeons, a bunker that was 6 floors under the house, and 2 indoor swimming pools. The manor was never ending. Whatever you could think of, the manor was equipped with it. It looked as if it was bigger on the inside. No one knew of its location, not even Voldemorts most trusted. It was said to be in another dimension. A place between worlds.

Voldemort carried Harry up the winding road that led to the manor. The doors seemed to open before him and he carried Harry through the entrance hall up the staircase to the warded west wing. It was hidden from view behind a painting of Salazar Slytherin. Only a few trusted inner circle members knew of its existence.

Voldemort debated on putting Harry in a guest room but thought better of it and decided to put him in his chambers. He needed the boy to be kept close and under constant watch. Voldemorts private chamber was the most warded part of the entire manor. It would take all of the order including Dumbledore to take down his wards.

His room was hardly luxurious; he liked to keep it simple since he hardly ever slept in his bed. Being immortal messes up your sleeping pattern or so he kept telling himself but in actuality it was because of the stress of being the Dark Lord that kept him from sleeping. All what was in his room was a king size bed, a dresser, a small coffee table and what seemed to be a wizard version of a lazy boy chair by the fire place. His walk in closet was opposite to the door and right next to it was the bathroom. Next to the fireplace was a door that led to his private office. His bedroom was big but simple. He didn't like to have excess things. Only the bare necessities. He placed Harry in his king size bed. Changed Harry's battle clothes into sleeping attire and with the flick of his wand the bed was warmed up and Harry was tucked in. Voldemort left the room as quickly as possible escaping into his office but not without turning around to see the boys sleeping form one last time.

Conjoined to his sleeping quarters was his private office. He spent most of his days locked up in his office doing Dark Lordly Duties. He decided to get a couple of hours of work before the night was out. But he soon found that a glass of firewhiskey was calling his name. It had been one of the longest days of his life. The last hour alone, he felt as if he had aged 50 years. He sat in his big chair at his desk. He drank a few gulps of the firewhiskey and savored the stinging feeling going down his throat. He felt his eyes droop and he thought he would just lay his head to rest for a few minutes.

And that's how he woke up the next morning, with a crank in his neck and papers stuck to his face. He groggily looked at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. It read 10:30 'ugh!... I haven't slept this much since the Malfoys ball in 79' when Bellatrix tried to drug me and maul me... Ugh and then I passed out in the closet for 6 hours trying to hide from her (he shuddered at the memory) Her screams when I found her in the morning and I woke her with a Cruciartus... Ahhh music to my ears... Wait...Wha-?...' And that's when Voldemort realized that someone was actually screaming. And it was coming from his bedroom...

All at once everything came back to him. The memories of last night hit him and he jumped up, running to his bedroom. Harry Potter... In his bedroom, in his manor! He opened the door and Burst into the room, wand in hand. Harry was screaming but it wasn't because of an attacker it was because he was having a nightmare. He was wrapped in his sheets and drenched in sweat. He was screaming as if his life depended on it, maybe it did... He could not tell. Whatever the boy was dreaming about frightened him to the point of panic.

Voldemort cautiously walked toward the boy and sat next to him on the bed. 'Should I wake him up?' Thought Voldemort. He had never comforted someone from a nightmare before. What was he supposed to do? He decided to let Harry scream it out for a few more seconds. After a minute Voldemort couldn't take it any longer. It pained him to see Harry in so much distress. If he had thought that a week ago he would have thought he was going insane. So what should he do? What could he do?...

*** Too crazy? Was it horrible? I was going to add a few more paragraphs that I actually wrote already but I decided to leave it for the next chapter! I'm EVIL! I know! :) REVIEW! *** -Castlerocks


	3. Chapter 3: Illness

*** I don't own Harry Potter! I'm not J.K. Rowling and I never will be! I just like borrowing her characters! Thank you for reading! REVIEW! Reviews make me write faster! : P ***

Giving in

Chapter 3: illness

Should he wake him up?.. Yes. The screaming was annoying as hell. And an annoyed Dark Lord in the morning is the one thing no one wants. Voldemort should be cursing the boy to stop him from making that infernal sound but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He had conflicting thoughts about Harry. 'Ugh why can't he just be the enemy! Why must we change everything!' Voldemort put his hands on his face and closed his eyes trying to block the migraine that he knew was coming.

He was so lost in thought over what he should do that he didn't notice that Harry stopped screaming. Then all at once Harry started to shake. He was having a seizure. Voldemort looked up. He grabbed Harry's arms and legs and held them down. He didn't want the boy to accidentally hurt himself. After about a minute Harry stopped seizing but he continued to shake and he started murmur 'he knows...' under his breath. Harry kept repeating it; Voldemort had no idea what it meant. Harry started to cough and Voldemort looked at the boy and noticed that he was as pale as death.

Voldemort tried to shake him 'Harry... Harry? Are you all right?... What do you need? Harry...?' There was no answer. He continues to shake Harry gently. The boy would not wake up. Harry felt kind of warm to him. He touched the boys forehead, he was burning up! Voldemort walked to the bathroom grabbed one of the washcloths and soaked it with icy water. Voldemort came back to sit with Harry on the bed He then placed the cloth on Harrys head and sat by The boys side for two whole hours. Even after two hours their still was no improvement with Harry and he had yet to wake up. He had seized two more times in the last two hours and they kept on getting longer. The last one lasted for 3 whole minutes.

Although Voldemort would never admit it to anyone but he was secretly worried about Harry. He had seen these symptoms before. Nightmares, shaking, seizures, fever and then coughing were the first stages to Dragon pox. A disease that has killed wizards for over thousands of years. There is yet to be a cure. Although a new case hasn't been seen for over a 100 years. The odds of Harry surviving it are very slim. For some strange reason Voldemort was saddened at the thought of Harry not surviving. A few days ago he would have celebrated at the downfall of his enemy. But after he had seen the real prophecy he didn't want Harry to die. They had things to discuss and forces to join. They had forever... Or not anymore. No! No! Voldemort refused to give up that easily! He was he Dark Lord, he did not give in. They would fight this disease. He would help Harry and then they would be able to sort through the messy details.

Voldemort composed himself and walked out of his bedroom leaving Harry behind him. He went into Dark Lord mode. He walked into his office, pulled out his wand and placed it to his throat "WORMTAIL!" Voldemort screamed with such Ferocity that when wormtail finally arrived a second later he was shaking and had his head was hung low as to not look directly at the Dark Lord.

"You called my Lord?..." The bumbling idiot wormtail spoke while kissing the Darks Lords robes. "Get up! Give me your arm!" Voldemort hissed at him. Wormtail obeyed. He gave the Dark Lord his arm that had the dark mark. Voldemort gave the arm a twist and with a wave of his hand it started to glow green "I have keyed you into the wards. It will let you know when my guest has arrived. Send him up when he does." Voldemort then touched the mark with a boney finger and whispered in parseltongue "Severus Snape" he dismissed wormtail with a flick of his wand and the bumbling idiot was gone.

Voldemort sat at his desk lost in thought. He was summoning Snape so he could help Harry. Many didn't know that Severus was actually a natural healer. A gift so rare that only two people in the world are known to have the skill. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Well Voldemort couldn't bloody well call Dumbledore now could he? So he decided to call Snape to do one of two things actually. One heal Harry and two see where his true loyalties lie. If Snape went and told Dumbledore that he had Harry Potter at Riddle manor he would have to deal with the traitor accordingly but if Snape helped Harry and kept the info to himself he would be glad. The Dark Lord has many spies at Hogwarts the minute Snape decided to do something stupid the Dark Lord would know and Snape would feel his wrath.

Voldemort trusted Snape more than any other death eater and if this whole time he had been deceived... hell would be paid. Severus Snape was one of the most skilled potions masters in the world. One would be an idiot to try and not recruit him. With a little guidance and practice Snape could easily turn into the next Dark Lord himself. Severus was a very skilled liar and could easily hide his aura. The Dark Lord wasn't even sure if Snape knew how powerful he really was. The bottom line was that Voldemort needed men like Snape on his side and not against him. Voldemort needed everyone he could get to win this war. With Harry Potter and Severus Snape at his side Dumbledore would not stand a chance.

With that thought Voldemort stood and went back into his bedroom. Harry was still in the same position as when the Dark Lord left. Harry was getting worse by the minute. Voldemort sat next to Harry rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothing words into Harry's ear. Voldemort patiently waited for Snape. He abhorred the idea of Snape being a spy but he had to question the mans loyalties. He hated spies, especially spies amongst his inner circle, his most loyal...

*** soooo what do you think?... Is Snape screwed? Let me know! Review! Thanks for reading! Update later this weekend!*** -Castlerocks


	4. Chapter 4: The Potions Master

*** I do not own Harry Potter! I'm not J.K. Rowling just like to borrow her characters! Please review! Reviews make me update faster! Jk! But they do help! ***

Giving In

Chapter 4: The Potions master

Burning. He felt like his arm was on fire. Severus Snape woke to his arm feeling like it was being ironed on. He rolled up his sleeve to see his mark, it was red and swollen. He rolled over and groaned 'ugh just what I need! The Dark Lord!' He hid under the covers and tried to pull himself together.

After the battle at the department of mysteries the Headmaster had called an emergency order meeting. Dumbledore had reveled to them that Harry potter was cursed and taken by Lord Voldemort. 'What a load of crap!' Was the first thought that occurred to Snape. He knew for a fact that the Dark Lord had not planned on taking Potter. If he had the Dark Lord would have reveled the plan to the inner circle. Which Snape was apart of. He had no knowledge that the Dark Lord was going to kidnap Harry potter. So therefore it was a load of crap because Voldemort didn't kidnap Harry potter so the only logically conclusion was that Harry Potter went with Voldemort willingly. 'Why would Potter do that?' Was the question on Snapes mind.

After the meeting the Headmaster had insisted on speaking to Snape in private. They headed back to Hogwarts and had a midnight meeting in the old mans office. Dumbledore insisted on asking Snape if he knew the whereabouts of the boy who lived. Snape felt a headache coming on just thinking about last night. He didn't get to leave Dumbledores office till 3 in the morning. The old coot could talk for hours! When Snape was finally dismissed to come back to his quarters for bed he couldn't sleep. When he finally did sleep all Snape could dream about was the boy who lived and Lily and his promise to keep her son safe. Oh how he had failed!

After about ten minutes of Snape trying to clear his mind and ignoring the pain in his left arm he decided he needed to face the music sooner rather than later. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He rinsed his face off with cold water to try and wake himself up. He spent a good whole minute looking at himself in the mirror. He shook his head "you should have been an owner of an apothecary you bastard!" He said to his reflection while shaking his finger at his image in the mirror like he was reprimanding one of his students 'too late now' he thought bitterly. He headed to the closet put on his death eater robes and mask. 'I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long morning.' Snape thought. He took a deep breath put his most evil face on and touched his dark mark.

He apparated to the location he was being summoned to. The new and improved dark marks could aparrate anyone from anywhere. The tricky part was getting back. Snape could apartate out of Hogwarts not into. A few more months and Death Eaters would be able to apparate everywhere including into Hogwarts.

Snape apparated to Riddle manor, The Dark Lords private home. Snape had only been there a hand full of times but in those times the outcome was not pretty. This manor was associated with immeasurable pain. Each time that Snape had come here he was tortured under the suspicion that he was a spy for the Order. And each time he barely lived to tell the tale.

Snape reached for the knocker on the door but the door opened before he got the chance. Wormtail let Snape in and showed him to the warded west wing and into Voldemorts private office. Once wormtail left Snape he waited for the Dark Lord. He surveyed his surrounding and looked for an escape route just in case. 'Only two doors and one window. Not a lot of options but I think that if this were to go south the easiest way out would be to...' Snapes thoughts were cut off as Voldemort walked in. He felt himself involuntarily shiver at the thought of being discovered as a spy. It wasn't the fear of dying that Severus was shivering at. It was the fear of leaving Lily son alone to deal with two mad men, Voldemort and Dumbledore. Both of them had ruined Snapes life in so many ways. The only thing that kept him going was Harry Potter, Lilys son. He was the only reason Snape was doing all of this.

Severus felt so guilty for causing the potters death that he would gladly die for the boy a 100 times over and it looked like that time was nearing. "Ah... Severus so glad of you to come." The Dark Lord said.

Snape suppressed a shiver and tried to control his emotions in his voice as he said "My Lord." He knelt down. "No need to be so formal old friend!" Voldemort said. Snape got up off the ground and looked at Voldemort with a questioning gaze. Not once had Snape ever heard the Dark Lord speak to him in such a friendly manner. It scared Snape even more than the Dark Lord cursing at him. "I have summoned you here to help me with a problem... I'm am sure that Dumbledore has informed you that I have the boy, correct?" Voldemort looked at Snape with a piercing gaze trying to read the young mans mind while he waited for Snape to answer. Severus nodded "yes...my- Ugh." Snape didn't know how to address the Dark Lord. If he said the wrong thing he was sure he would be put under the cruciatus curse. He couldn't go with Tom because he would probably be killed for calling him that and the Dark Lord just asked him not to call him 'my Lord' so what left to call him?

Voldemort let silence fill the room and he saw that Snape looked nervous 'maybe he does have something to hide. But that is for another time.' Thought Voldemort. Right now he need Snape to help Harry "You have been informed correctly, I do have the boy. He came with me willingly." Voldemort declared and Snape nodded he had already come to that conclusion himself. The question he wanted answered was 'why?' Snape expected the Dark Lord to continue but he didn't, instead he said, "that story is for another time. You must be wondering why I have summoned you. I brought Harry here last night and he ended up passing out. I suspected that it was just the strain of the day getting to him but when I tried to wake him up this morning, he didn't. He felt a little warm to me so I let him rest but he started to shake and now I fear that he may be ill. I know you have some level of experience in healer magic and I thought you could help." Severus looked panicked "lead the way… Voldemort." Snape said as he tried to remain calm. If Harry was ill and Snape didn't help him he would forever feel the guilt of not being able to protect the boy. "Yes of course follow me it's just through this door. And by the way nice use of my name you don't have to be so formal when were alone but you must refer to me as 'my Lord' when we are in the presence of other Death Eaters. I like you Severus but not that much." Voldemort said as he walked over to the door to his bedroom but before he opened it he hesitated and said "I fear that Harry has Dragon pox. You know that there is no cure but I'm telling you now Snape you have to help him. I don't care how you do it but you have to do it. If you don't I will torture you to the point where you won't even remember your own name and only when you start wishing for death will I grant it. You have to help him." Snape shivered but he noticed the concern in Voldemorts voice as he said these things. Voldemort was very worried about Harry but 'why?' He put that the thought to the back of his mind to question later right now he needed to help Harry.

Voldemort opened the door and walked right in. Snape stayed by the door as Voldemort sat next to Harry. The sight of Harry made Snape stop and take a deep breath for a second. Harry was as pale as death and shivering even though it must have been 80 degrees in the room. Harry looked so small in the Dark Lords large king size bed. "You see. You have to help him Severus I fear that he doesn't have long." Voldemort said as he beckoned Snape forward. Snape went straight into work mode. He laid out his potions that he always carried with him on the nightstand. He then took out his wand and decided to scan the boy first before he started to pour potions down the boys throat. He muttered a simple healer spell and a scroll with a quill appeared out of nowhere and started to write down Harrys medical history. While that was going on Snape decided to check the boy's magical core. What he saw shocked him beyond belief "what th-?"...

*** What do you think? That cliffhanger though! Please review and follow! Thank you for reading and I'll have an update soon! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! *** -Castlerocks


	5. Chapter 5: Magical Cores

*** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did it would be amazing! All credit goes to J.K. Rowling! I just like borrowing her characters! Thank you so much for the reviews and positive feed back! Keep it coming! ***

Giving In

Chapter 5: Magical Cores

"What is it Severus?" Voldemort asked with a sense of urgency. Snape shook his head "everything's fine." He lied. The last thing he needed was a hysterical Dark Lord. Snape started to move his wand and repeat incantations. All at once the room started to shake. Snape and Voldemort moved toward the door shocked by what was happening "What's going on?" Voldemort asked. Snape couldn't muster an answer. He had no idea what was happening. The bed with Harry on it started to rise off the ground. All Snape and Voldemort could do was watch in horror as Harry started to convulse. Things were being thrown all over the room. It felt as if a storm was in the room with them, a tornado. Voldemort tried every spell he knew to try and stop the storm but with every spell he used the storm that was occurring in the room became worse and worse. Snape had to conjure up a shield to stop the broken objects from hitting them. Then just as sudden as it had started it stopped. The bed with Harry on top fell to the ground with a thump; Harry nearly fell off the bed.

Voldemort checked to see if Harry was all right. He practically jumped for joy when he saw that Harry seemed to be fine, more than fine actually, he was asleep. Voldemort then rounded on Snape who was watching Voldemort with a questioning gaze. Red eyes ablaze he grabbed Snape by his collar and shoved him up the bedpost. He grabbed his wand with his free hand and pressed it into Snapes neck ready to curse him or even kill him with a flick of his wand. "What. Did. You. Do?" Voldemort asked in a dangerously low tone. Snape tried to move but Voldemort held him in place. "What happened?" Voldemort tried again. Snape looked at Voldemort and rasped out "His magic...has… been bound." Voldemort let Snape go. Snape fell to the floor and started to cough. He got up and adjusted his robes. Glaring daggers into the Dark Lords back.

Voldemort sat next to Harry and started to caress the boys cheek. Snape went to stand behind the Dark Lord "who?" The Dark Lord asked. "Dumbledore. I can sense his magic bounding more than 2/3 of the boys magic."Snape said without a hint of emotion. Voldemort stopped touching Harrys cheek and looked at Snape "what? He has so much power already, are you saying he has more magic?" Voldemort asked. Snape shook his head "yes. He may even be more powerful than you. Far more than Dumbledore." Snape said as he sat next to the Dark Lord. Snape waved his wand over Harry and was shocked by what he found and had to cast the spell again to be sure "That wasn't there earlier..." Snape said to himself. "What? What is it?" Voldemort asked. Snape looked at the Dark Lord "he has a hint of Black going toward his magical core. Meaning he should have been your... soul mate... He has a part of your magical signature weaved into his core." Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing "he started to get sick after you brought him here correct?" Snape asked Voldemort. All the Dark Lord could do was shake his head. He couldn't even formulate a simple yes. That's how shocked he was with this new development. "I'm guessing that once he realized he couldn't be with Dumbledore any longer he started to unconsciously fight against his magical restraints. That's why he got sick. You've been thinking about him differently correct? I can see it. You don't look at him with anger anymore it's more like respect now." Snape started to rant but Voldemort tuned him out and started to think about what he saw with the real prophecy. It made so much sense now.

Snapes mind was going a hundred miles an hour he needed to move so he got up and looked around the room at the mess he caused by unbinding Harrys magic. He noticed that Harry's medical history was still writing itself down. The parchment was at least 3 feet long and included broken bones, burns, malnutrition and several concussions that he had received over the years. Severus knew the signs of child abuse when he saw it. He would need to discuss this with Harry once he woke up.

Voldemort looked at Harry and realized something "Severus let me check you. If Harry's magic has been bound maybe yours has been too." Voldemort beckoned Snape closer. Snape stood in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort started to move his wand in a figure eight motion while he muttered several incantations. Then all at once Snape slumped against the Dark Lord, He passed out.

When he came to he was laid next to Harry on the bed and the Dark Lord was asleep in the Lazy boy chair. Voldemort felt like he was being watched which he was. Snape had his back propped up against the headboard and he was watching Voldemort. "What? Do I have drool on my face?" Voldemort asked without opening his eyes. He opened his eyes to see Snape jumping out of the bed and practically bowing to the Dark Lord. "Sorry my...-Voldemort" Snape said almost calling the Dark Lord 'Lord'. Voldemort waived his hand "it's alright." Snape stopped himself from sighing in relief "what did you find on my magical core?" Snape asked. Voldemort shook his head "too much. First most of your magic was bound, you have abilities that I had no idea wizards even had anymore and you've had charms placed on you to stay loyal to Dumbledore even though that one was almost completely faded, another charm that made you despise Harry Potter and all Gryffindors The list just goes on and on but we'll discuss this later. On another note when do you suspect Harry will awake?" Voldemort asked. Snape looked at Harry and said with uncertainty "a couple of hours. Maybe even in a day or two." Voldemort looked at Snape in the eye and said "keep an eye on him will you? I need to get some work done and send some Death Eaters on raids. But call for me when he wakes." And with that the Dark Lord stately left the room. Snape sighed and went back to sit on the bed next to Harry. He lied when he said Harry would wake up in a couple of hours because Harry was starting to Stir and he needed to speak with him alone and find a way of getting Harry out of this Manor undetected...

***This chapter was torture! It should have gone a different way! :( It was to fast and crazy! Sorry! Please Review but be nice! :) *** -Castlerocks


	6. Chapter 6: Dumbledores mind

*** I do not own Harry Potter! I'm not J.K. Rowling! I just like to borrow her characters! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! ***

Giving In

Chapter 6: Dumbledores mind

*Meanwhile at Hogwarts*

Dumbledore sat in his office in contemplation. The savior of the wizarding world, his weapon, Harry Potter was cursed and kidnapped by the notoriously evil Dark Lord Voldemort and his most trusted spy, the ruggedly handsome Severus Snape had been tortured and held captive at Riddle manor. At least that's what he had told the order members at the meeting this morning. If they knew what had actually happened to Harry and Severus they would question his ability to lead. He needed to have control of his people. If they started to question him and rebel against him all of his plans would be washed down the drain. Harry was the linchpin that would be his downfall unless he stopped him or brought him back over to the 'light' side. Severus had been gone for more than a day and a half. He must have been compromised. He always knew Severus never had the stomach to be a spy for him. Severus was always questioned his actions. He wasn't a very loyal follower. Dumbledore had always been able to control others, it was one of his greater abilities but for some strange reason he could never keep a hold on Severus. He always had to repeat the charms in order to keep him loyal.

Dumbledore was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Minerva McGonagall had walked in. He jerked his head up when he heard the scrapping of the chair that McGonagall was moving, she sat down. "Ahh Minerva how lovely it is to see you! What do you need? Tea?" Albus asked her using his most convincing old man voice while offering her a cuppa "no thanks Albus. I was wondering what you plan to do? Severus has been missing for over a day. He's never gone this long without contacting us. Are you planning a search party? Harry and Severus have been kidnaped! What are you going do about it?" McGonagall asked with genuine concern. She loved Harry and Severus like they were her own sons. She was very worried. Albus looked sad "I'm afraid I can't risk any more peoples lives. They're big boys they can get out of it. We have no way of telling where they are. They're cursed and on the Dark side. They're past the point of help. I'm sorry." Said Albus not looking sorry at all. "Albus you can't possibly be serious? This is Harry and Severus we are talking about. We have to do something. We can't leave them to the mercy of that monster!" Minerva exclaimed. McGonagall was on her feet at this point looking very cross with Dumbledore. All the paintings on the wall were watching with intrigue. "Minerva I'm not saying we're not going to do anything. All I'm implying is that we wait a while. Severus is a very skilled wizards and I'm positive that he can get Harry and himself out of Riddle manor. Just give it time." Albus got out of his chair and walked over to McGonagall, Pulling her into a hug. "Albus I'm just so scared. I don't want anything to happen to them." Minervera said while laying her head on his shoulder. "Me too Minerva. Me too." Albus said while grinning. He had the perfect way of getting Minerva to do what he wanted. All he had to do was say the right words and look at her a certain a way and she was putty in his hands!

McGonagall walked out of Dumbledores office feeling relieved. Her suspicions had been correct. Lately her trust in Dumbledore was wavering. His stories were never adding up and his lack of concern for Harry and Severus had just verified her suspicions. If he wasn't going to help get them back she would have to help them herself. She had the trust of most of the Hogwarts headmasters portraits on her side. With their help she was positive she could find Riddle manor. She just needed to get the portrait of Salazar Slytherin to help her, with his help she would be able to move around Riddle manor undetected in order to save Harry and Severus. She knew a trip to the dungeons was in order...

***Short chapter sorry! I just wanted to get this out as fast as possible! Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know! #Review*** -Castlerocks


	7. Chapter 7: The Snape Talk

*** I do not own Harry Potter! I'm not J.K. Rowling! I don't own these characters! I just like borrowing them! Please read and review! ***

Giving In

Chapter 7: The Snape Talk

*Back at Riddle Manor*

Harry began to stir. Snape saw this and decided to move the lazy boy chair next to Harry. He sat down and waited. Harry woke slowly and rubbed his eyes. The room was far to bright for his liking so grabbed the comforter and hid under it. He turned around to go back to sleep but a voice stopped him "Harry don't go back to sleep. You need to wake up. We need to talk. Now." Snapes voice drifted toward Harry and he instantly woke up. He turned toward Snape, eyes wide with shock and moved to get out of bed while asking "what are you doing here professor?!... Ow!" He had moved to quickly and hurt himself "easy there Potter. Be careful." Snape said while making Harry get back into bed. Harry laid down again but turned his face was turned toward the professor.

"So I'm back to Potter now?" Harry asked. Snape looked him in the eyes. He hadn't realized he had called him Harry. The past couple of hours were getting to him. He learned so much info in the past day to change his views on Harry. "Don't be so touched. You're still a Potter to me. Now. How are you? Where does it hurt?" Snape moved to check Harry. He needed to see if Harry was okay. For some strange reason he felt a parental instinct when it came to the boy, that hadn't been their a few days ago. He was amazed at how little time had passed that had made him act this way toward the boy. Just last week he was taking off points and giving him a detention for being an idiot and now he felt as if Harry deserved to be loved and cared for.

"I'm fine a little sore and very tired! What happened to me?" Harry asked while Snape casted a healing charm over him. He was standing over Harry and examining him "I was called by the Dark Lord to help you. You were very sick and he was concerned for your health. When I got here I examined you and found that your magical core had been bound. I unleashed it and uh… well this was the outcome." Snape said while motioning to the room that was trashed. Harry looked around "I did this?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Yes. The bed even rose off the ground. You gave us quite a scare." Snape said. "Sorry about that. Where is Voldemort by the way?" Harry asked while looking around the room worried that the Dark Lord would jump out at any moment. "He's in his office. I told him you'd wake up in about a day. I needed him out of the way so I could talk to you."Snape said while sitting next to Harry on the bed. Harry moved so his back was leaning against the headboard. "Uh okay... Go ahead." Harry said wanting Snape to continue. Snape exploded "What were you thinking?! You ran away from Dumbledore and joined the Dark Lord! Are you insane?! You could have been killed!" Snape was yelling at Harry. Harry sat there stunned but he felt as if snape had no right to tell him what he could and could not do "you have no right! You don't know what I've been through. My whole life I've been controlled by Dumbledore! I want to start to make my own decisions. Why should I have to die for everyone? No one has every given me a chance. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Harry moved so his hands covered his face. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He almost burst out crying right then and there Snape moved Harry's hands away from his face "you don't need to hide from me. I'm not mad at you I'm just worried." Snape said while Harry looked at him with scared eyes.

"Why are you acting so nice?" Harry asked in a timid voice. "I promised myself a long time ago I would look after you, for your mother." Snape said while looking away from Harry. He hadn't told anyone that before. "You knew my mother?" Harry asked forcing Snape to look at him. Snape shook his head "she was my best friend and it was because of me that she died." Snape said, "If I hadn't been a Death eater I wouldn't have caused her death and she'd still be alive." Snape said with bitter regret in his voice. "I was the one who gave the Dark Lord the prophecy about you. It was because of me that he went after your parents. She was my best friend. I never wanted anything to happen to her." Snape looked Harry in the eye as he said this. " I thought that if I changed sides… that Dumbledore could protect her. He didn't even try." Anger flared in Snapes face as the memory of holding Lilys lifeless body drifted into his mind. "Since that moment that Dumbledore failed me I have vowed to protect you, for Lilys sake. I don't blame voldemort for what happened… I blame Dumbledore for allowing it he's the real monster." Snape angrily said.

Harry sat there quietly contemplating. "There is an underling story behind all this and maybe one day we may find out what actually happened on that night but for right now all I know is that most of my life has been crap because of Dumbledore." Harry said with venom in is voice. "Another thing is that it wasn't your fault that my mother was killed. It was Dumbledores fault for allowing her and my father to fight. I don't even blame voldemort completely. Something just doesn't add up…" Harry shook his head. "You didn't kill her. It is not your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it. My mother wouldn't have wanted you to feel this regret." Harry said while giving Snapes arm a squeeze. "Thank you. You really do have unconditional love." Snape said while trying to compose himself. Harry smiled at Snape "Now what are we going to do? I need to get you out of here." Snape said. Harry shook his head "no. I'm determined to stay. I'm sticking by my decision. I'm not going to be anyone's golden boy. I'd rather stay with voldemort that be with Dumbledore any day. I'm staying here and you can't stop me." Harry said with a wave of confidence. "Then I guess I'll stay by your side. You can lean on me." Snape said. Harry smiled and said "I like this new you." Harry was beaming and Snape couldn't stop the small smile from gracing his face. "Don't get used to it!" snape said changing his smile to an evil smirk and Harry laughed.

Then all at of a sudden McGonagall came running into the room "Get up! Lets get out of here! Voldemort is occupied for the moment but we only have a minute." McGonagall said while running over to Snape trying to pull him up to get him to run "We uh... I. We're staying." Harry said while looking between McGonagall and Snape. Then all at once there was a blinding white light and then there was an angry Dark Lord standing in front of Harry.

*** ...And here is a horrible chapter! I'm sorry! I didn't like this chapter! Review! But be nice! Thank you for all the follows and reviews! :)*** -Castlerocks


	8. Chapter 8: Changing sides

*** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did it would be awesome! I'm not J.K. Rowling I just like to borrow her characters! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ***

Giving In

Chapter 8: changing sides

The silence in the room was so unbearable that Harry couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry but I'm confused here. Professor why and how'd you get here?" Harry asked while looking from behind the Dark Lord toward his transfiguration Professor. The Dark Lord moved so that he was sitting next to Harry on the bed, still glaring daggers at McGonagall as he put on arm on Harrys shoulder. Harry didn't even flinch. He didn't know why he let Voldemort touch him but it was nice so he didn't move. McGonagall looked shocked for a second but she quickly recovered "well Harry I was under the impression that you and Severus were being held hostage and being tortured but from what I can see you're perfectly fine." She said a little exasperatedly.

"Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he? I knew I could never trust that old coot." Snape said as he sat in the lazy boy chair that was behind McGonagall, she turned around. By McGonagalls confused look Snape continued "he got you to break in here so it would looked as if he still cared." Snape said, as he looked McGonagall in the eye. Giving her a small glare. "Quite the opposite really." McGonagall replied. "He actually told me to let you two be and you could get out of here by yourselves." McGonagall said as she transfigured the nightstand into a chair so she could sit. At McGonagalls news Snape and Harry looked surprised... Well more like Harry looked surprised because Snape hid his very well.

"Dumbledore didn't want to rescue us?" Harry asked. "He told the entire order that you two had been kidnapped and cursed. I begged him to find you but he told me that you are two capable wizards and would be back in no time." McGonagall looked annoyed. Silenced filled the room again.

"Sorry but I'm still confused... If Dumbledore didn't want to rescue us then why are you here?" Harry asked. "I uh... I was worried. When you both went missing I asked Dumbledore to organize a search party. He refused so I took matters into my own hands." McGonagall said while fibbing with her hands.

Voldemort who had been particularly quite for the whole conversation decided to speak "And how did you get into my Manor?" Voldemort asked with with a raised eyebrow. He was actually curious because if McGonagall could get in who knows who else could. "I made a deal with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that Severus has in his room. He lead me thr-" McGonagall was cut off by Snape who yelled, "you went into my room? Minerva do you have any idea of what boundaries are?!" McGonagall rolled her eyes "honestly Severus do you really think I care? You and Harry were in danger I had to do something! I didn't read your diary if that's what your concerned about. Now back to what I was saying. Salazar lead me through the portrait into Riddle manor it took a lot of persuading and promises but he did it." McGonagall looked ashamed.

Making a deal with Salazar went against every code she had being brought up as a Gryffindor and all. "Professor what did you promise him?" Harry asked scared that she had promised something she couldn't keep. "I've sworn allegiance to Salazar Slytherin." She said while looking Voldemort in the eye. He looked pleased "you do know what that means don't you?... You've sworn allegiance to me." Voldemort was practically beaming it was actually a disturbing scene to watch. Even Snape had to turn away. McGonagall did the unimaginable she smiled back at him "it wouldn't be the first time that I've sold my soul to the devil. I've come to see Dumbledore to not be what I thought he was. He left you two by yourselves. He doesn't care any more but he seems like he has a bigger plan going on in that head of his. And from what I can see Harry is not going anywhere. Where he goes I go." McGonagall looked pleased with her self.

She looked at Snape "we are on the same side now. We have to start to trust each other.," said McGonagall "we'll see about that." Snape said eyeing McGonagall up and down. "I too am curious about something Minerva" Snape said "ask away Severus." McGonagall replied. "Once you got into Riddle Manor how did you distract Voldemort? What was the plan to get us out of here?" Snape was very curious. No one had broken into Riddle manor before, let alone got out. "I made it up as I went. It was kind of spur of the moment. Salazar told me where you were but that's all the help he gave. Once I saw Voldemort I uh." McGonagall didn't want to continue. "Continue…" Snape said. "Well I found Voldemort and then I distracted him with uh…" She mumbled something "what?" Harry asked "ithrewanoctopusatvoldemort." McGonagall said. Harry looked confused so McGonagall slowed down "I threw… Uh an octopus at Voldemort." McGonagall said with a blush. Voldemort was glaring. "You. Threw. An octopus at Voldemort? You conjured up an octopus and threw it at the Dark Lord?" Snape asked again just to clarify. "Yeah. I uh... Panicked. I didn't know what to do. It worked though! What was I supposed to do? It's Voldemort. Regular curses don't work on him plus it worked and it distracted him." McGonagall said trying to explain herself. "Not one of my finer moments." McGonagall said while shaking her head.

Now that Harry heard it Voldemort did look like he had been attacked by something. There was ink on his fingers and suction marks on his neck. He couldn't stop the giggle that broke out of his closed mouth. McGonagall smiled and then next thing you knew Harry was full on laughing. Snape had to hide his smile with his hand. Voldemort just stood there glaring at Harry. Harry saw him and shut up but then started to laugh again. Voldemort let go of Harry shoulder and shoved him. Harry looked sad "sorry…?" Harry said not looking sorry at all. Voldemort nodded "it's all right." Harry smiled. Snape and McGonagall watched from where they were. They both knew what was going on. Love was brewing and Harry and Voldemort seemed to be oblivious to it.

*** sooo? I know it's a horrible chapter! I had writers block but I know what I'm going to do and what's going to happen in the coming chapters. This is just the beginning! Please REVIEW! *** -Castlerocks


	9. Chapter 9: For Him

*** I do not own Harry Potter! I'm not JK Rowling I just like to borrow her characters! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! ***

Giving In

Chapter 9: For Him

They had all moved to Voldemorts office to sit a bit more comfortably. Harry and Voldemort were still smiling at each other every once in awhile. Harry couldn't help it and Voldemort couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips when Harry smiled at him. For Snape it was starting to get a little nauseating "alright we get it! You're in love! We all see it! Now get over it! Let's get down to business." Snape practically yelled.

They were all sitting around Voldemorts desk. McGonagall next to Snape and on the other side was Harry and Voldemort. It looked as if they were in charge and they probably were. At Snapes exclamation Harry turned a rather cute shade of pink. Voldemort didn't even blink.

They got straight into work mode. McGonagall explained to them what had happened while they were gone and that Dumbledore had told the entire order that they were being tortured. Snape in turn had explained to McGonagall the reason why he came to Riddle Manor, to help Harry. Although Snape had been under the influence of some sort of Magic for years. McGonagall was perfectly fine.

So why would Dumbledore only manipulate Harry's and Snapes magic? Unless their was a motive behind it? But nothing they came up with made any sense. What did Dumbledore know that they didn't?

Once all the explaining was over and done with. They had some tea that was brought by a very well dressed house elf that had addressed Voldemort by his name and bowed to each person. Which was surprising to all but Voldemort. Never in all her years did McGonagall see such odd behavior. One would assume that Voldemort mistreated everything he came in contact with but this caught her off guard. According to Albus, Voldemort was a horrible person with savage manors. She was not seeing it. The more she spoke with Voldemort the more she was convinced that Dumbledore had been lying for so many years that he's convinced others to believe him. All she knew was that she had a new job to do and that was to protect Harry and stop Dumbledore from his reign of terror.

"Now for the fun part." Snape said after a while of comfortable silence. "What are we going to do? What's the plan?" He said while looking at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord switched to plan mode. "Well I was thinking that you and McGonagall should go back to Hogwarts and pretend like you haven't learned anything. Everything goes back to normal." Voldemort explained. "You don't want us to do anything?" McGonagall exclaimed. Harry was the one to answer her "what he's trying to say is he wants you and Snape to go back to Hogwarts and pretend like you are still on Dumbledores side that way you can get valuable information and report it back to us." Harry said. Voldemort nodded. That was what he meant and the way that he and Harry were in sync made him smile. It was like they were twins sharing the same mind. After a while Harry added to his explanation "with two spies in Hogwarts you are able to sort out the info. If you both receive the same information then it's safe to bring it back to us. But if your information does not match one another then one of you is being played. This way you have each others backs and can keep each other safe." Harry smiled and received two smiles back from Snape and McGonagall.

Harry was glad to have a few new people in his life that loved and cared about him. He wanted to keep them safe and make sure that nothing happened to them. He didn't want any more people to die for him. The incident with Sirius would be last time anybody sacrificed himself or herself for him. It was his fault that Sirius died and he never wanted to feel that guilt again.

Although he just started to become friendly with Snape Harry felt as if they had been life long friends. McGonagall had always been there for him but this new concern she had for him felt like she thought of him like a son rather than a student and that made his heart swell with pride. It was as if he had a mother and brother and he loved it. His own little family.

Snape on the other hand didn't know where this love was coming from. He was never one to be affectionate with others and only a hand full of people saw his nice side, mostly Lily. Up until a few hours ago he thought that Harry was a nitwit and a spoiled brat but now all he could think about was protecting Harry and making sure that he was happy. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He felt a new type of panic when he looked at Harry. He had no idea how to act or what to do. But one thing he knew for certain was that he would make Dumbledore pay for what he has put Harry through.

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other and nodded. "We both agree that this would be the best way to go about things." Snape said. "But I would like to come and visit every couple of days if I could." Snape said. "Me as well" McGonagall expressed. Harry smiled. "Of course!" Voldemort said. He was finally going to be able to talk to Harry alone. Harry was glad that he wasn't going to be completely alone with the Dark Lord and that McGonagall and Snape were going to be visiting all the time.

The clock chimed indicating it was noon. And at that moment Harry's stomach rumbled. Voldemort smirked at Harry "and that means that it's time for lunch." Voldemort said nudging Harry, he laughed. Harry was still a little weak so Snape helped him walk to the dinning room that was downstairs. By the time they sat down Harry was huffing. He should have just stayed upstairs and rested. He sat next to Voldemort. The table could fit 30 people and having only the four of them made Harry feel lonely for some reason. He didn't like the feeling of people missing.

Lunch was filled with laughs and stories about the past. (Yes Voldemort laughed but only when Harry told a story) Harry again brought up the octopus that McGonagall threw at Voldemort. He couldn't stop laughing after that. Voldemort threw a glass of pumpkin juice in Harry's face for revenge. Making Snape laugh. It felt like they were all old friends that had just been reunited.

They retired to the sitting room and sat in quite contemplation. It was actually very comfortable. The room was quite large but it was nice. There was a fire on and Harry ended up falling asleep on the couch as Voldemort and Snape discussed old times. It wasn't until the clock chime five did Voldemort realize that Harry had fallen asleep he carried Harry to bed and left him tucked up in the comforter. Leaving Harry to fend off his nightmares alone. Snape, McGonagall, and Voldemort sat back in the Dark Lords office to discuss the details on what McGonagall and Snape needed to do because if their was one thing that they could all agree on was that they would do anything to keep Harry safe.

*** annnnnddddd that is it! It was horrible! I will be writing more often! I promise! I'm super excited for this story! I have so many ideas! I can't wait for the next couple of chapters! Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading! ***

*** P.S. Let's get this story to 200 followers! Please! Thank you! *** -Castlerocks


	10. Chapter 10: Why Me?

*** I do not own Harry Potter! I'm not J.K. Rowling! I just like borrowing her characters! Thank you so much for 200 followers! And 100 favorites! It means a lot! Thank you! ***

Giving In

Chapter 10: Why Me?

Bright light, a scream and then he was running. Harry was back at the Ministry and running away from Death Eaters while trying to dodge curses left and right. Then the scene shifted and he was standing in front of the veil. Never ending... Re-watching Sirius fall over and over again. No matter how loud he screamed or how hard he tried to save him Sirius would still fall and die right before his eyes.

He felt the anger and guilt build in him. If he had only been stronger and saw through Dumbledores lies and joined Voldemort sooner Sirius would still be alive. It was his fault. The pain he felt made him loose control and he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He fell to his knees. 'Why? Why is it always me? Why does this always happen to me?' He asked himself. 'What did I do in a past life to deserve this much pain?' The tears continued and he couldn't stop the thoughts that plagued his mind and seeing Sirius again fall threw the veil made him scream in anguish for all he had lost.

He woke with a start sitting straight up. A strong pair of arms held him and rubbed circles into his back he relaxed into the touch, leaning into it. He turned expecting to see Snapes onyx eyes but instead was met with crimson ones. His first instinct was to get away but when he tried to move the pair of arms held him in place. Voldemort continued to rub circles into his back until he was almost asleep he felt Voldemorts arms slip from under him. Lowering him down back onto his pillow. A hand touched his head and moved his fringe from his eyes "sleep well Harry" Voldemort whispered with such compassion that you couldn't even tell it was him speaking. A cold pair of lips was felt on his forehead for a second and then they were gone. Harry fell into a dreamless sleep. It was the best sleep he had had in years.

The bright light was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. He stretched and sat up. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the light that was streaming in from the window. A thought struck him and he furred his brow in confusion. He couldn't remember going to bed last night. The last thing he remembered was dinner and after that was a complete blank. He nearly jumped when he remembered waking up in the middle of the night with Voldemort holding him. It was the middle of the night could he have just dreamt it? No... That was too real to be a dream. Was his screaming so loud that he came just to shut him up? When he used to scream at the Dursleys his uncle would wake him up by hitting him with a belt to shut him up. But Voldemort wasn't like that. His touches last night were soft and kind. Very un-Voldemort like but not really because he was starting to see a new side of the man one that he would not have expected to see. He blushed at the thought of Voldemort kissing his forehead last night. Was that a soft kiss of a guardian giving his ward or something more?

All these things swirled in his mind as he made his way to the bathroom to wash his face when he realized that he didn't have any other clothes with him and would have to talk to Voldemort about taking a trip to diagonally later. His mind was filled with thoughts of Voldemort as he walked all the way to the dinning room for breakfast.

As he went to the dinning table he saw that everyone was waiting for him. He instantly turned pink when he saw Voldemort. He sat at the head of the table and just smirked into his tea as he watched Harry blush. 'He cares for you' the voice said to Harry. Harry looked around and then realized the voice was in his head. He felt a tug from his chest like his soul was pulling him toward Voldemort. He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize that some one was speaking to him until all eyes were looking at him "umm sorry. What were you saying? I was lost in thought." Harry said apologizing again as he sat on a chair to Voldemorts left. A plate was already there and filled with everything he liked, scrambled eggs and bacon (YUM!). Snape and McGonagall looked at him in concern for a moment and then it was gone and filled with happiness.

Snape was the first to speak "are you okay Harry you seem a little out of it? Did you sleep well?" He asked concern back in his eyes. Harry nodded "I slept very well." Voldemorts smirk grew and Harry turned pink again. Snape eyed them both with a knowing eye and just shrugged it off. He would have to talk to Harry about Voldemorts growing attachment later. "Harry, Snape and I are going back to Hogwarts today. We need to hurry back before Dumbledore realizes I'm missing. We were planning to stay all day and leave later but Voldemort thinks that its better if we depart to Hogwarts as soon as possible." McGonagall explained that it was better for them to be back early so they could come up with a convincing cover story for Severus. They don't want Dumbledore getting more suspicious. So far they've come up with a sufficient story all they need is a little bit of rehearsal and they would be all set.

Harry was sad to hear that Snape and McGonagall were already leaving but they promised to visit every couple of days and they were an owl away if he needed them. Harry was both scared and excited to be staying alone with Voldemort. Harry knew that he wasn't the man Dumbledore made him out to be but he still didn't fully trust him.

Parting with Snape and McGonagall was hard. Although it had only been a few hours of them being here with him they felt like a family. He never would have guessed that he would have become friends with the snarky potions professor and with McGonagall who had always been there for him.

They were all standing in the Entrance Hall. Voldemort was at the back looking like a spectator at a feast. McGonagall gave Harry a hug and a smile, he smiled back "stay safe Harry" she said before she apparated to Hogsmeade. Snape gave his shoulder a squeeze and pulled him into a half hug he pulled him close and whispered in his ear "be careful. I made my promise a long time ago and I will not break it now. Stay safe. And take this." He handed Harry a necklace with an S on it. It was shaped like a snake and it greatly resembled the Slytherin crest except it was gold instead of silver and had bits of emeralds around it "This is the Snape crest. I've warded it to activate to mine." Snape said as he pulled down his shirt to show his own "if you're in danger hold it and say Snape manor and it will take you there and alert me that you've used it. Try to stay out of danger. I'll see you in a couple of days." Snape gave Harry one of his rare smiles and then he was gone leaving Harry standing in the Entrance Hall alone with Voldemort.

A cough brought him out of his trace. "Shall we?" Voldemort said as he grabbed Harry by the arm dragging him back up the stairs to Voldemorts office. "We have a lot to discuss and I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." Harry just nodded. He felt so numb. Like a piece of him was missing.

*** annnnndddd that was horrible! Ugh! I hated it! :( Please Review! Thanks for reading! ***

*P.S. Please help me get to 100 reviews (be nice though!)! It would mean the world to me! Thank you so much! (I love this story!)* -Castlerocks


	11. Chapter 11: The Fakers

***I do not own Harry potter! I'm not J.K. Rowling I just like to borrow her characters! Please let's get to 100 reviews! Thank you for reading! ***

Giving In

Chapter 11: The Fakers

*Back at Hogwarts*

Snape and McGonagall walked to the dungeons as stealthily as they could. It took a good concealing charm to get all the ways back from hogsmeade to the edge of the Hogwarts wards. Once they stepped in Hogwarts their concealing charm wore off. They had to walk all the way to the dungeons as best they could without alerting others to their presence. It was the end of term so not many of the students were in the hallways. It took them forever to get to the dungeons because they had to stop every few seconds to see if they were being followed.

Once they reached the dungeons and Snapes private office after McGonagall put silencing charms up, they spoke. With Dumbledore lurking by every corner one could not be too careful. "Now Severus you have to make this sell. You can't let Dumbledore see through your visage." McGonagall said while ripping Snapes shirt at the shoulder. "I know what I'm doing 'Mother'" Snape mocked. McGonagall cuffed him on the back of the head. "I know you know but Dumbledore isn't playing around you have to treat him the way you would treat Voldemort." McGonagall said while taking her wand out and casting the cruitiartis on Severus. There was no warning, no asking if he was ready she just went straight to it. The cruciartis curse was unbearable but Snape would never let anyone see his pain but as hard as he tried to conceal his screams the pain was so unbearably that he couldn't stop the muffled whimpers that occasionally came out. McGonagall stopped after a minute and let Snape catch his breath before doing it again. This time Snape couldn't suppress the screams. She stopped again and gave him time to rest. She continued this process a few more times. It was on the fifth set of cruitiartis' did Snape pass out from the pain. "I'm sorry" McGonagall said as she levitated Snape to his couch in his office and laid him down. She then used slicing charms on him and almost threw up from all the blood. She checked his vitals every few seconds to see if he was all right. She had to keep reminding herself that this was for Harry. They all had to make sacrifices to keep him safe. They would die for him if that meant he would be all right.

*Grimmauld place a few hours later*

"Headmaster we have to go looking for Harry and Severus." Remus said looking frantically at Dumbledore. He had just lost Sirius he was as hell not going to be loosing Harry as well. Dumbledore faked looking saddened and he did a good job of it too. "We don't have the resources or the man power to pull off the type of operation it would take to save them. They are both strong they can get out of it, I'm sure." Dumbledore explained. At this statement the other members of the order broke out in hushed murmurs of agreement. They were all gathered in the kitchen to have their weekly order meeting. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak to the Headmaster after the murmurs quieted "Albus I think your right. Severus and Harry are capable of getting out but we just can't leave them." Remus shook his head agreeing "Thank you Molly. If you won't help them maybe we will without you." At Remus' exclamation some of the braver order members like Mad Eye and Kingsley shook their heads in agreement. Dumbledores look darkened. But before Dumbledore could get angry the door to the kitchen burst open and in came Snape and McGonagall. That's when all Hell broke loose.

McGonagall was supporting Snape and he was covered in blood. Everyone was frantically helping Snape into a spare bedroom, onto the bed. Remus and Mrs. Weasley were asking how he got out of Voldemorts grasps. Dumbledore looked shocked he had assumed that Snape had abandoned him and was full on Dark side now. Of course Dumbledore didn't say that out loud but he thought it. Everyone wanted to know how Snape got out. McGonagall had to be helped into a chair because she was faking a panic attack as she explained how Snape was lying on the front steps of Grimmauld place covered in blood when she arrived late for the order meeting. She was scared he wasn't going to make it. Mr. Weasley went to Hogwarts to fetch Poppy. They were all panicking and worrying about Harry that they didn't care that Snape was hurt they just wanted to know how Harry was. Snape was on the verge of passing out but before he let his world slip into darkness he said "Harry's... Alive… I… I tried to save him. He's being held… By… Voldemort." And then Snape promptly passed out.

*** This was a horrible small chapter. It was supposed to be super long but I decided to cut it up. Please don't hate me but I couldn't remember if hogsmeade was in Hogwarts wards or just outside but because The Trio was able to aparrate into hogsmeade I'm going to say its just outside. Please Review but be nice! Reviews make me write faster, they really do! *** -Castlerocks


	12. Chapter 12: The Questions

*** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did I would be so happy and I would write so many new books! Since I'm not J.K. Rowling I just end up borrowing her characters! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. I really wanted to make this a long chapter! I hope I did! Please enjoy and REVIEW! ***

Giving In

Chapter 12: The Questions

*Back Riddle Manor*

(In Voldemorts office to be exact.)

Harry safely tucked his new necklace under his shirt. He felt a hum of magic and then warmth. It was actually very comforting.

Voldemort poured himself and Harry a cup of tea and Harry gladly accepted the cup. The warmth of the tea helped Harry ease the ache he felt in his heart. The past few days had finally took its toll. His lost of Sirius, his changed sides, and his newly formed family all confused him greatly and he didn't know what to feel.

Harry suppressed a shiver when Voldemort looked at him while drinking his tea. He blamed it on the temperature of the room but he knew it was something else. Voldemort was giving him a look of longing. Harry instantly got very nervous.

This was the first time that they had been in each other's company when Harry wasn't sick or wasn't asleep. Every other time Snape and McGonagall had been there with him. He felt giddy. He couldn't explain it but every time Voldemort was around Harry felt excited and happy. It confused him but he loved it.

Harry's thoughts confused him. What was he supposed to feel? Was he supposed to hate the man? 'He killed my parents...But he saved me.' Harry thought. He was so confused. To love or hate? Should he forget the past or should he let it define him?

Voldemort spoke after a few minutes "so, Harry how are you?" Voldemort asked concern in his voice. He saw the emotions cross over Harry's face. Confusion, fear, and then happiness. _'Does he really care? Is he just playing on something? He's the enemy!'_ Harry's inner thoughts were driving him in sane. "I'm fine." Harry replied_. 'No you're not.'_ Harry thought. What are Voldemorts motives? _'You already joined him you idiot. No going back now. You should of thought about this before running away with him'_ a voice said. The voice was back. Harry panicked and looked around. This voice felt familiar. It felt like home. Harry shook himself slightly he was going crazy.

"You alright?" Voldemort asked concern laced in his voice. "Yeah, no I'm fine. Nervous and slightly confused but fine nonetheless." Harry confessed. Voldemort looked slightly taken aback. "Why are you nervous? Is it me because I can leave you to yourself if you would like" He said. Harry shook his head "no, no it's not you. I'm just confused. When I jumped toward you and joined you I really wasn't thinking. Then we kind of got all complicated and now I'm just not sure... I-… We Wha- ugh. What are we Tom?" Harry asked he almost slapped himself for calling the man Tom but it had slipped out before he could do anything. He just desperately needed to know.

Voldemort surprised him by not correcting him or even looking angry about the Tom slip up. Instead he just nodded. Understanding that Harry didn't intentionally call him that.

Voldemort was quiet for a few seconds. He himself had wondered the same thing. What were they? Partners in crime? Friends? Lovers? _'Not yet'_ Voldemort told himself. He couldn't help but feel complete when Harry was around but it confused him greatly. He always told himself that he would never love anyone. He would never let anyone have that power over him. But Harry came in his life and Voldemort fell hard. He was still trying to deny it. Loving someone made you vulnerable and Voldemort couldn't take the chance. He kept telling himself that it was just a crush but Voldemort didn't have crushes and certainly not crushes on his enemies. But ever since he found out the real prophecy he couldn't stop the feelings that flooded him when he thought of Harry. He would really need to discuss the actual prophecy with Harry soon but he had a feeling that now wasn't the time.

"We are partners. Two halves of a whole." Voldemort said a small smile on his face. Harry nodded. Not really the answer he wanted but he would take it, for now.

"Now let's get down to business. Ask me anything." Voldemort said while leaning his back into his chair. Harry took a deep breath. He never really got to ask Questions. He was always taking orders. No one really asked him what he wanted. "Well... What does a partner mean? Are we both Dark Lords now?" Harry asked sticking his tongue between his teeth. Voldemort chuckled slightly "well first of all I never stopped being a Dark Lord and second of all I don't think you are quite at that level just yet." Voldemort said. Harry nodded smiling slightly. "I need someone to help me. I can't control everyone by myself and you are a very powerful wizard, with a little bit of training you could be great. I want you at my side as I take on the wizarding world." Voldemort said and Harry blushed slightly. The man wanted him at his side.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was not an awkward silence more like a way for both of them to think and not have to worry about what the other was thinking. The tea was finished and they still hadn't spoken.

A thought struck Harry like lightning. He couldn't stop himself from the word vomit coming up "were you and Quirrell a thing?" Harry blurted out. Voldemort looked startled. "No. Certainly not. Where ever could get a thought like that from?" Voldemort asked. Harry just laughed kind of awkwardly "you two were literally attached. Don't tell me nothing happened. You saw it all." Harry said laughing slightly when Voldemort looked like he was going to vomit. "Please don't remind me. Never again will I attach myself on to the back of someone. Ugh!" Voldemort was practically gagging of the memory of Quirrell and his backside.

Harry laughed "damn! Here I thought that Quirellmort was a thing! I owe Fred and George 10 galleons!" Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow "Quirrellmort?" Harry blushed a deep red and Voldemort decided that it was the most beautiful thing that he had very seen. "It's the name for you and Quirrell together. Everyone thought you and him were an item. We had a pool going, I Lost." Harry was Weasley red now and that was saying something.

Voldemort just shook his head saying, "What other ridiculous questions do you have?" Amusement evident in his eyes Harry stood up straighter "what happened to your nose? Can u sneeze? Why Death Eaters? Who came up with the dark mark?" Harry said. "Slow down and I'll answer any question you have but really Harry? Nose questions now that's just insulting! You just can't ask people about their nose that's like asking people why they're white!" Voldemort said acting like he was annoyed. Harry panicked and Voldemort started to chuckle. "You should have seen your face!" voldemrot said as he laughed, "Now that's just evil!" Harry said looking for something to throw at Voldemort when he didn't find anything he just went with "you gave me heart attack I thought you were going to get upset!" Harry clutched his chest like his heart was hurting. Voldemort just smirked in response.

"Yes I can sneeze if you must know. I'm part snake because I was living off of Nagini that's why I don't have a nose, Part reptile." He said pointing to himself. Harry nodded not really understanding what Voldemort was saying but he didn't want to question him again. "Now I wanted Death Eaters because I needed a name that would scare people into submission. Someone named after death would do just that. Now I believe that Salazar Slytherin had a wizarding tattoo of a snake and a skull on his left tricep. I just copied it because he is one of my ancestors and I respect him. He was one of the reasons I became the Dark Lord. I wanted a part of him with me always." Voldemort said. He was staring down and reminiscing. He was just remembering when he first started to become a Dark Lord and people asked questions similar to these.

Harry left Voldemort to his thoughts. Up until the point where he had other questions. "Do Death Eaters have parties?" Harry asked actual curious. Voldemort left his thoughts and answered the question "They do. I show up for a little while. I try to stay away from them. Dancing isn't really something I enjoy." Voldemort said while scowling. He really detested dancing. The music was fine, even swaying to the music was okay it was the dance partners that really ticked him off. They all tried to seduce him and he didn't really like to be seduced unless it was Harry, he would be fine with that.

Harry nodded he didn't really enjoy dancing either. It was not because of the dance partners it was because he was just rubbish at it. "One last question." Voldemort nodded in response. "Are Snape and Lucius a thing?" He asked cheekily. Voldemort shot him a wicked grin "why don't you ask Lucius yourself." Voldemort said indicating to the door that was opened behind Harry. Harry turned around and gave an innocent smile.

In the open doorway stood Lucius Malfoy looking very confused at the light banter between the Dark Lord and Harry potter. That confusion shifted as the question dawned on him and he turned a light shade of pink. "Of course not. Severus and I are just friends. Now Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy practically spat at Harry but instead of Harry responding Voldemort stood up and with the fury evident on his face Lucius shrunk back a little "I would watch yourself Lucius that is no way to talk to your new Lord." He said indicating to Harry. Lucius shook himself. "I apologize my Lords." He said while bowing and hoping he wouldn't be crucioed because of his insolence. Voldemort was close to cursing the man but decided to go against it he didn't want Harry to see that side of him just yet. Lucius walked out trying not to draw attention to himself. Voldemort turned to Harry to continue their discussion and to hopefully talk about the plans for the future of the wizarding world.

*** That is this chapter! It was horrible! But I hope you liked it and I hoped you liked the Quirrellmort thing. One of the reviewers (lovepercy76324) wanted me to mention it so I did! Thank you to everyone that has been reading this story it really means a lot to me! Please REVIEW! I wrote this chapter with giddy anticipation so please excuse my careless mistakes! *** -Castlerocks


	13. Chapter 13: Lost In Thought

*** I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I don't. ***

IMPORTANT!

/ AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time! I had finals and then so much work to do. Then when I wanted to write I couldn't. I wrote like a whole page and then deleted all of it. This story is forming and I know where it's going but I can't seem to put it in the right words. I promise that I will write more often and hopefully be posting every week maybe more. Thanks for sticking with me and hopefully I will live up to your expectations. -Castlerocks/

\\\\\ PLEASE read the bottom note and answer the awesome question! Thanks! \\\\\

Giving In

Chapter 13: Lost In Thought

Harry sat lying in his/voldmorts bed staring at the ceiling. You know when you are so lost in thought that you seem to be daydreaming but you can't seem to move your body? Some call it a sleep coma Harry called it every night. He had so much on his mind that he wouldn't have batted an eye even if Voldemort had burst into the room wearing a tutu and declared his love for Dumbledore that's how lost in thought he was.

After Lucius Malloy had left the meeting. He and Voldemort got down to serious business. Voldemort explained to him that he expected Harry to join him on the "Evil Side". Harry wanted to but he still had his doubts.

* Flashback begins *

"If you are willing to listen then I'll try and persuade you." Voldemort said while flashing Harry a wicked grin. "Tomorrow night I'm having a inner circle meeting. I would like you to be there." Voldemort explained while Harry shook his head. "I don't think I can do that." Harry wanted Dumbledore gone but he didn't have the stomach to go and participate in a Death Eater meeting. He may have changed sides but he wasn't completely insane. Voldemort saw the look on Harry's face. "You don't have to join in. You can just sit in and listen. I think you will find it enlightening." Voldemort explained and Harry nodded his understanding. He would try and see Voldemorts point.

* Flashback ends *

What was a Death Eater meeting even like? People being tortured on the table they were sitting around? Everyone kissing Voldemorts robe and Bellatrix mocking him about Sirius? No, that was the Order of the Phoenix's way of thinking. Voldemort wasn't the same man that he had learned about. He wasn't completely evil. He wasn't the same so the Death Eaters also had to be better. They just had to be.

Voldemort had been so great during the entire meeting. He had asked Harry how he was and if he needed anything. He seemed to genuinely care about Harry's well being. Something that Harry had never experienced before. No one actual cared about him maybe Mrs. Weasley but she didn't seem genuine. Something about the Weasleys had been off. It started after fourth year. They just stopped actually caring about Harry. They always seemed fake and even Ron had changed. Harry didn't want to think about them. He had a new family now one that cared. Snape, Mcgonagall, and now Voldemort. They were his family and he liked it. They were true and real. His very own real family.

He continued to look at the ceiling. His mind started to drift and he could feel himself slipping into a dream, hopefully a peaceful one. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Someone was watching him but he was too tired to see whom. He finally let the darkness consume him.

Voldemort stood by the door watching Harry for a few minutes. He could tell that Harry had finally fallen asleep by the fall and rising of his chest. He smiled to himself. The boy looked so innocent asleep, so peaceful. Harry had too much on his shoulders. So much depending on him that he needed all the rest he could get. Voldemort slowly walked over to the bed and wrapped the comforter around Harry. He let his hand brush over Harry's head and it lingered on his scar. Harry seemed to snuggle into Voldmorts touch. Voldemort let himself sigh with contentment. He would give everything he had to keep Harry safe because without Harry, Voldemort wouldn't be able to function. It was amazing how much an impact that Harry had on his life. They didn't even know each other that much but Harry had been accepting of Voldemort and that kind of acceptance rarely happened to the Dark Lord. People usually cowered in front of him. Harry was his equal. He was what made him whole. He shook himself. 'Where did that sentiment come from?' Voldemort asked himself and it had finally dawned on him.

Voldemort walked out of the room without glancing at Harry. He had made up his mind. He was in love with the young boy. Although it had only been a few days and they didn't really know one another that well. Voldemort knew that he had found his soul mate. He knew that his life would never be the same. He had told himself long ago that he would never love anyone but he had been lying to himself because he had wanted Harry from the moment he stepped into Riddle manor. Voldemort always held on to the things he loved the most. He would keep Harry safe and sound. God did he need a drink. All this emotion that was going through him freaked him out. He wasn't used to it. He sat at his desk and poured himself a tall glass of firewhiskey. He downed it in one go. He sat at his desk and contemplated just how insane his life was and he realized that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters*

Snape sat up and looked around. He was finally alone. He leaned back against the headboard. He breathed a sigh of relief. The plan that Mcgonagall and him made up, worked. It hurt like hell but it worked. He had been healed by Poppy and properly interrogated by Dumbledore. He gave the story that he had tried to save Harry and was caught trying to sneak him out of the manor. Voldemort had tortured him and he had activated his emergency portkey just as he was left alone in his cell. That's why he ended up on the steps of Grimmauld place. To his surprise Dumbledore had believed him and just like that he was back in Dumbledores good graces.

It was probably three in the morning but for some reason he couldn't seem to fall alseep. He should have been dead tired after Mcgonagalls torture session (man that women could be scary if she wanted to) and being healed but he wasn't. All he could think about was Harry. He wondered how the boy was. He was all alone with Voldemort. He trusted Harry enough to know the boy would activate the Portkey if he was in danger but he still didn't trust Voldemort. There was something going on between the two and he didn't want Harry getting hurt.

He would never forgive himself if something had happened to Him. _'You sound like a mother goose! The boy is fine! Stop worrying!'_ His inner voice told him. He ignored it. He had spent too damn long not caring about anyone. He would keep Harry safe no matter what. He never wanted to feel alone again. The darkness of not having anyone is so very lonely. That he would give his soul to the devil to never be swallowed by it again.

_'Why did I let myself be consumed by hatred?'_ He asked himself. _'Why did I let myself go this far without reaching out for help?'_ He asked himself again. No voice answered. He didn't want to admit to himself that he did it because he had been hurt before. That people close to him get hurt. That bad things happened to them because he hadn't been able to save them. _'Why me?' _He asked again. _'Why can't I have someone? Someone to care for? To be there for?' _Still there was no answer. He felt like screaming. He took a deep breath. He had worked himself into a panic _'calm yourself Severus!'_ He took another breath and felt his heart rate go down. He slid into the sheets and covered his face. He willed himself to forget his wrong doings and things he didn't have and focus on the things he did. He occluded his mind before he let himself slip into a dreamless sleep.

*At the same time at Hogwarts*

Dumbledore lay in bed. His mind too had been lost in thought all evening. Snape coming back to him was a blessing. Without the man his whole evil plan would have gone down the trash shoot. Snape had no idea just how powerful he really was. Had he ever found out Dumbledore was sure he wouldn't live another day. He let himself sigh. His plans weren't completely lost. He still had most of his pawns. He just needed a way to get back his knight. He snuggled into his comforter that was covered in unicorns and let himself fall asleep. It would be his last peaceful sleep of the year because his knight (Harry) would not be coming back. The Dark side had plans for the so-called light side and they got better and stronger by the second.

*** This chapter was short and horrible. I'm sorry! But I hope you liked it anyway! Please review! Oh and by the way on a side note I just wanted to ask if any of you have seen the movie THE LABYRINTH? I'm officially obsessed! The Goblin King is my new fav character of all time! Next to Snape of course! ;) *** -castlerocks


	14. Chapter 14:Better Day Part 1

*** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I wish I did but I don't! Please review at the end of this chapter! ***

/ AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you to everyone who has been following this story! I love the readers here and your reviews! I decided that I would write and extra long chapter for you guys! Thanks for sticking with me! This is just part one of this chapter! So hopefully this week I'll update again! -castlerocks /

Giving In

Chapter 14: Better Day part 1

* Riddle Manor *

Harry awoke long before the sun was up. He couldn't wait for the day. Tonight was the inner circle meeting and it was his time to prove to Voldemort that he was willing to participate and contribute to the cause. If Voldemort wanted him at the meeting then he would be there. It was the least he could do for the man who had taken him in.

Harry had gotten up early so that he could shower and be fresh for the day. He was taking the first shower ever at Riddle Manor. Which surprised him. The excitement of the last couple of days was still fresh in his mind and he guessed he must have forgotten all about showering and changing clothes. _Clothes?! _What was he supposed to do about a new outfit? He hadn't planned on escaping the ministry with Voldemort. It wasn't like he had packed an over night bag. He was slightly panicked at the thought that he would have to ask Voldemort for an extra pair of clothes. So he decided to try the closet and sure enough there was an extra area for his clothes in Voldemorts closet. A closet wasn't even what it was. It was more like a small bedroom. It had a couch, three full-length mirrors, a whole wall dedicated to just shoes. On the rest of the walls were Voldemorts clothes and now Harrys. Harry had never seen so many robes in his life. Everything looked so luxurious. He moved over to his area and his outfits were just simple robes but they looked exquisite. He found a new pair of shoes on Voldemorts shoe shelf that had a note on them.

Harry,

I hope that you enjoy these. I simple cannot wear anything less than the best. So I had the house elves buy you a pair of one of my favorite shoes.

\- Voldemort

They were dragon hide boots. Harry had always wanted a pair but he was afraid of buying something the Weasleys couldn't afford because of Rons jealousy, it really was something Ron needed to work on but to the hell with the Weasleys. He was going to live the life he was meant to have. Harry went and grabbed the boots, some robes and he opened one of the draws on the wall by the door that had his name on it. He found undergarments as well as socks. He exited the closet and went into the bathroom. He set his stuff on the counter and opted on taking a shower instead of a bath because he didn't need to go for a swim. The bath was practically a pool. When Harry entered the shower he had never seen so many showerheads in his life. He turned on the water and let the warm water drench him. Letting all his problems go down the drain with the water. He had never felt so refreshed in his life.

After getting dressed in his new clothes and boots. He looked rather good and a little taller thanks to the small heal on the boots. He brushed his teeth and smiled at himself in the mirror _'Damn I look good today'_ he thought. He looked fresh and he felt it too. The only thing that made him look a little unkempt was his hair that he took 10 minutes to try and control but he ended up failing. With frustration he left the bathroom.

As soon as he stepped out he was greeted with a small house elf. She looked so small and rat like with her big eyes and large ears. She nearly gave him a heart attack. "Master Voldemort has ordered vally to take Master Potter to the dinning room for breakfast." The small elf bowed and nearly touched the floor with her ears. "Sure. And please call me Harry, Master Potter is a little too much." Harry told the elf. She looked surprised and also scared "vally has heard best things... about the Great Harry Potter but never about how nice yus are... Not that yus isn't nice. Uh its just elf Dobby speaks greatly about yu." She looks like she would start to hit herself because she had said too much. Harry decided to speak before she actually tried to hurt herself. "Thank you vally. You know Dobby? That's great! I've been meaning to speak to him." Harry gave the elf a small smile. "Can you take me to the dinning room now please?" He asked. She nodded vigorously and took ahold of his hand and with a pop they were gone.

The house elf and Harry popped up right in front of the doors that led to the dinning room. The elf bowed to Harry and promptly left. Harry took a deep breath before he turned the knob. Voldemort sat at the head of the large table reading the daily prophet. He looked up and their eyes met. He smiled and put down the newspaper "Harry! Please come join me! We have much to discuss this morning." He beckoned Harry closer. Harry lingered by the door. Voldemort looked at him with a questioning expression when Harry didn't move. "What is it?" Voldemort asked concern evident in his tone. Harry just bit his lip "well since we are partners in this dark world we both have to sit at the head of the table. It shows that we have equal partnership." Harry said as he moved to sit at the end of the table. Leaving Voldemort alone all the way on the other side of the room. Voldemort just chuckled "if you wish it then come here My Lord." He said with a mock bow of his head. Harry approached Him and when he was at arms length Voldemort pulled Harry into his lap. Harry gave a squeak as Voldemort adjusted him. "Now we are both at the head of the table." Harry blushed and jumped up and out of Voldemorts lap. "Never mind I think I'll just sit here." He indicated to the chair to Voldemorts right. Voldemort looked put out. "If you say so but just know that my lap is always here if you need it" Voldemort said giving Harry a wink. Harry sat down and a plate of eggs and pancakes appeared before him along with a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry took several bites so he wouldn't have to talk to Voldemort. Who was eyeing Harry with a look that some would say wasn't innocent at all. Harry blushed and didn't meet Voldemorts gaze.

After a few awkward moments of silence Voldemort decided that it was time to stop trying to make Harry uncomfortable. "So tonight? Are you ready?" Voldemort asked. He was concerned that Harry would back out and run but he knew that HIS Harry would stick it out even if he didn't want to go to the meeting "I think I am. It's weird last night I was kind of apprehensive about the whole thing but now I can't wait." Harry said with glee sparkling in his green eyes.

Voldemort nodded, he was glad. "Now that I think about it. How is tonight going to go?" Harry asked, he was actual curious. A scene flashed in his mind of Voldemort sitting on a throne of bones and his Death Eaters torturing muggles. Harry shook his head. _'That won't happen'_ he told himself. Voldemort shook his shoulder "are you alright? You zoned out there for a second." Voldemort told him. "Sorry. Just my mind over thinking." Harry said while smiling sheepishly. "My Harry, you don't have to worry. This meeting is just to discuss upcoming raids. There won't be torturing. It's just a boring meeting. You need to see how the base works before you go diving into the other meetings. Not that you're not ready. It's just this is a meeting to get you started with. Only my most loyal will be there that way we won't need to hide your identity. It's a simple meeting so please don't worry." Voldemort said as he took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled "I'm not worried. I can handle myself. I've beaten you several times haven't I? This ought a be a piece of cake." Harry said puffing up his chest and acting smug. He pulled his hand away from Voldemort. The next thing Harry knew was that he was being hit in the face with a pancake. He rounded on Voldemort. "Did you just throw a pancake at me?" Voldemort raised his hands and gave an innocent look "me? I would never! I am disgusted that you would think that I was that Petty!" Voldemort said while smirking. Harry just shook his head "I'm dealing with a five-year-old" he said to himself. " I'm actually 10 by the way," Voldemort said. Harry just chuckled. It was nice to just be carefree.

Voldemort fished from his pocket a wand. "I do believe that this is yours." He said while handing the Phoenix wand back to Harry. He twisted the wand in his hands. "Thank you." Harry said. "It's no problem. It was thrown across the room when your magic was released. The house elves found it when they cleaned our room." Harry nodded while he looked at his wand. No one really appreciates how precious something is until it's gone. Harry knew that concept well. He sat quietly and continued to eat until Voldemort broke the silence once more "I hope you enjoy the clothes. These are just temporary. We will get more next week when we go shopping." Harry smiled "you don't have to do that. I'm fine with what I have now. They're nice. Thank you. The boots are my favorite." Harry said while touching the clothes. He was just wearing simple black robes but they were the best ones he'd ever worn. They were so light it was if he didn't have anything on at all.

Voldemort let Harry finish eating. He was sipping a simple black tea and contemplating on how simple and normal everything was. He was having a quiet breakfast with Harry Potter and it was actually pleasant. If he thought he would be doing this a few days ago he would have cursed himself. Now he was glad that Harry was here. He had been alone for so long. Riddle manor needed its Master back and Harry was just the person to do that.

Just seeing that Harry enjoyed the clothes made him break out into a small smile. He had never given anyone a gift before. He was glad that Harry liked his taste. The boots were just the beginning if Voldemort had his way Harry would be wearing the most extravagant outfits in the world. Only the best was fit for HIS Harry and Voldemort was determined to give him just that.

Voldemort had been giving Harry looks all throughout breakfast and Harry realized that he didn't mind it one bit. He liked how Voldemort smiled when he was watching him. Voldemort would tilt his head and stare at him as if he was examining a rare object. But now that breakfast was over and he was still staring it made Harry kind of start to get creeped out. So he decided to clear his Throat. "So. um what will I be doing today?" Harry asked. Voldemort just stared at him for a moment and then quickly shook himself "yes well WE will be training for most of the morning and then the afternoon is yours to do what you wish." Voldemort said. "Training?" Harry asked. The thought of him and Voldemort training together made him involuntarily shiver. "Now this meeting is a small one with only my most loyal but you never know what might happen even with me there. The inner circle members are very protective of me who knows what they might do." Voldemort said. Harry just gave him a look that said _he could handle himself_. So Voldemort continued, "I know you are a very strong wizard but these Death Eaters have years of experience. I would feel completely better if you let me give you a few pointers." Harry nodded. He could understand that and plus it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a few pointers from the Dark Lord. "Okay" he said. Voldemort looked pleased as he stood up and took a huge gulp of tea. When he set it down he looked at Harry and smiled. "If you're finished then we should get started now. Follow me to the dueling chambers." He said beckoning Harry to follow him. He left the dinning room leaving Harry behind. Harry wiped his mouth with his napkin and ran after Voldemort.

* Headquarters *

Minerva McGonagall had gotten up early and was fresh and ready for the day. She had spent the night at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. After the excitement of last night she couldn't wait for the day to begin. All the questioning last night made her restless. She kept on telling herself that today was going to be a new day. The first thing she would have to do is make amends. She went downstairs and ate breakfast with the Weasleys. Which was kind of awkward because she felt like they had betrayed Harry. The Weasleys had always been Dumbledores number one supporters and should have been there for Harry more.

She had decided she was going to make a special breakfast. She had gotten everything she would need. She got Mrs. Weasleys to make pancakes and she had made bacon and eggs. She placed the pancakes, eggs, and bacon on a tray. She poured a glass of pumpkin juice and placed it on the tray. She transfigured a green colored pencil into a fake flower and placed it in a vase that she set next to the plates on the tray. She smiled at Mrs. Weasleys and thanked her while she took the tray up the stairs. Once she got to the second floor she opened the first door on the right and walked right in. She closed the door behind her and placed the tray on the nightstand. She moved the covers over and got into bed. She hugged the other person in the bed and she heard the occupant sigh "lily..." She snuggled up to the occupant. "Severus it's time to wake up." Mcgonagall whispered to Snape in his ear. "A few. More minu- Mcgonagall! What the hell!" Snape snapped at her as he fell out of bed. She started to laugh as he jumped up and down and started to shake. He looked disgusted as he tried to shake off her cooties. "Well you look better," McGonagall said as snape continued to jump up and down. He shuddered "why would you do that?! Do you know what personal space even means?" Snape demanded. She got out of the bed " It seemed like the funniest idea ever at the time but now I'm even weirded out." She smiled sheepishly "anyway I wanted to make you a nice breakfast to make up for the torture session we had yesterday. Sorry about that." She said. He looked at her and nodded "no need to say sorry to me. I knew what was going on. It was a necessary precaution to get back into Dumbledores good graces." He told her. She agreed.

McGonagall sat down as Snape went to start eating his breakfast. "These are really good!" He said as he took a bite of the pancakes. She nodded "right? I had Molly make some for you." He smiled and continued to eat. After he finished he sat down the fork and looked at her "Minerva I'm concerned." Snape explained to her. "Why?" She asked. "We left Harry all alone with the Dark Lord. I know he is powerful but I can't help but be frightened for his safety." Snape said. "I agree but I think that Voldemort would never let anything bad happen to him. We both see that they care for each other and I'm glad to say that Voldemort would die before he let anything happened to Harry." Mcgonagall explained. Snape agreed but he still had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach "Maybe we should visit them in a few days to see if everything is alright." He explained. "If it'll make you feel better." Mcgonagall said trying to comfort Snape. He visible relaxed.

Lupin closed the door. He had been listening with the door-cracked open a little bit. _'Harry is voluntarily with the Dark Lord?'_ Remus asked himself. He couldn't believe it. He had to do something to protect his cub. And just like that he had made up his mind. He went downstairs to get his coat and he practically ran out of Grimmauld place.

*Riddle Manor *

As they walked into the dueling chamber Harry was astonished to see that it was just like the room of requirement. It had everything that you could think of. There were dummies and a full platform. The room was HUGE. Harry stared at everything in awe. Voldemort smiled at Harry and changed his robes into more proper dueling ones. They were tight and helped him move with ease. Harry just stood their looked at Voldemort he practically started to drool. Voldemort just smirked.

The Dark Lord took out his wand and just gave a simple bow of the head "begin anytime you'd like..." Voldemort said with a wave of his wand. Harry took his wand and made to move into a defense stance "Expelliarmus*" he yelled. Voldemort put up a simple nonverbal shield. He flicked his wand and sent a jet of blue light toward Harry. Harry jumped and rolled out of the way "Confringo*, Expelliarmus*, Immobulus*!" He yelled one right after the other. Voldemort moved and dogged them easily and he sent a nonverbal spell toward Harry "Protego*" Harry cast the shielding charm but he was to late and was blasted backward and hit the back wall.

"Come now Potter I thought you were going to be a challenge." Voldemort taunted with an evil smirk. Harry just jumped up and looked at him with a predatory grin. "It's your funeral." Harry said as he took a stance "Bombarda*" he yelled at Voldemorts feet and small explosion caused Voldemort to be distracted. Harry ran toward Voldemort "crucio*" he yelled. Voldemort looked temporarily surprised but he ducked just in time. Harry almost tackled Voldemort but he stopped just as Voldemort sent a crucio back. Harry was hit and he immediately fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable but just as sudden as it had begun it ended. Harry opened his eyes to Voldemorts crimson ones. "Are you alright?" Voldemort asked as he picked Harry up off the ground. "Yes. I think so." Harry said as he swayed a little bit. His knees buckled and Voldemort caught him and held him close.

Voldemort caressed his cheek "sorry about that. I didn't think it would actual hit you." Voldemort explained. "It's alright. It was a good fight even if I did win." Harry explained, "You didn't wi-" Voldemort was cut off as Harry blasted him across the room. Harry was standing over him in a matter of seconds with his wand pointed at Voldemorts face "never assume the duels over" Harry said with a smirk on his face. Voldemort smirked as he swiped his leg and Harry came crashing on top of him. He quickly rolled so he was on top of Harry "you should follow your own advice" he said while smiling at the boy. Harry couldn't help but look at Voldemorts lips. He was so tempted to just reach up and kiss them but he didn't. Voldemort got up and dragged Harry up with him. "That was good. Not bad for a first try." Voldemort said giving Harry a reassuring smile. Harry smiled back. "Now let's see how you are with a sword." Voldemort declared as he handed Harry one and he knew that he would be the winner of this one. That's how the morning was spent. Harry and Voldemort trying to best each other but overall having a blast.

*** Aaaaaaaaaaand that is that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's only part one! Next part will be up hopefully this week! Thanks for reading and please review! If the story has mistakes sorry! I wanted to post this chapter right away!

*SPELLS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:

-Expelliarmus: Disarms the target of the spell, such as knocking their wand out of their hand.

-Confringo: AKA the blasting curse; item target to explode.

-Immobulus: Immobilizes the target.

-Protego: Protects the user and sends the spell back on an opponent.

-Bombarda: Causes a small, locally contained explosion. "Bombarda maxima" makes a bigger explosion.

-Crucio: The second unforgivable curse, the cruciartus curse; tortures your opponent mercilessly.

Thanks for Reading! -castlerocks ***


	15. Chapter 14: Better Day part 2

*** I do not own Harry Potter I wish I did! I'm not J.K. Rowling! I just like to borrow her characters! PLEASE READTHE NOTE AT THE END! ***

Giving In

Chapter 14: Better Day part 2

Lunch was a nice affair. Compared to a morning of duels lunch was quite boring and Harry didn't mind it one bit. Voldemort and Harry had simple sandwiches that were served to them in the dueling chambers. They wanted a quick snack before they started to actual train. Voldemort informed him that he wanted Harry to learn other magic. To not just rely on defensive and offensive areas of magic but to be able to understand it. There were so many other sides of magic. The light side never explored other sides of magic because they believed that it was dark but what they never understood is that magic is magic and Harry wanted to be able to show the world that their was nothing to fear. Voldemort explained that their was different ways to use magic like wandless and to be able to use the elements around you as well. To say that Harry was excited was an understatement he had always been fascinated with elemental magic and he couldn't wait to try it. To be able to manipulate the elements was magic only fit for the powerful and Harry was determined to master it.

"I was thinking we could spend the afternoon in the Riddle Library." Voldemort stated as Harry finished his sandwich. Harry nodded he hadn't seen the Library yet. He had wanted to explore the manor more but he was afraid he would run into something he didn't want to see. He believed the Dark Lord when he said he wasn't the man Dumbledore depicted him as but Harry wasn't a hundred percent sure he believed him. The last thing he wanted to see was people being tortured or a creepy dungeon of doom. Even though Harry was considered to be on the Dark side he didn't think he would be able to torture the innocent. Dumbledore on the other hand was a different story; Harry couldn't wait to get his hands on the man. He caused Harry so much pain and he wanted revenge. No matter the cost.

With that thought Harry and Voldemort were on the way to the library after lunch. It took a while for Harry to realize that Riddle manor was HUGE and that was an understatement. The only thing bigger than Riddle manner was Hogwarts but it was only slightly bigger. After about a few minutes of walking they were outside a huge set of double doors. With a wave of Voldemorts hand the door opened to reveal the most luxurious library. It was also huge and must have been at least three stories. Harry walked in and he couldn't help but gape. It was simply magical. There must have been hundreds of books if not thousands. Imagine the best library you've ever seen and multiply it by ten. This library seemed to never end. Harry walked down an isle and it seemed to go on forever. It was like a maze one could get lost in there and Harry loved it. Voldemort stood just behind Harry as he walked around he just couldn't stop watching the boy with rapt attention. Harry had walked to the nearest bookshelf and picked up a book on standard spells he then proceeded to walk to an area of couches, which was right next to him because the library had a couch everywhere. Voldemort too picked up a book, which was on Dark creatures. He sat near Harry but instead of watching the boy he turned his attention to the book.

They must have been silent for an hour before a house elf appeared out of nowhere. Harry didn't even jump. He was completely engrossed in his second book because he had already finished the other one. It wasn't until the squeaky voice spoke did Harry jump a little at the distraction "Master Voldemort there be a guest for yous sir. He is put in your office" vally said as she bowed to Harry and Voldemort "alright. vally that'll be all." Voldemort told the house elf as he waived his hand lazily in her direction. She popped away after a quick bow to Harry and Voldemort. Harry looked worried _'A guest? Who could it be?'_ Voldemort looked a little concerned but not overly so. He sat down his book and turned to Harry "I'll be back. Don't leave the library till I return. I won't be long." He turned to walk out but Harry grabbed his arm "sorry..." He said letting go of the mans arm. "I was just wondering if I could write to my friends? Only the ones whom I know won't blow up too much." Harry said with a sheepish grin. Voldemort looked at him and sighed, "if you must but just give the letters to vally and she'll deliver them. Don't tell them everything. You may tell them that your with me just don't mention Severus or Mcgonagall. I'll be back when I can." He said and with a swish of black robes he walked out of the library.

Voldemort walked swiftly to his office. _'I really need to update the barriers. If two people could get pass them in the same week I can't image my fortress being a safe place for Harry.'_ Voldemort was getting angrier with each step he took. His Manor had been impregnable for years. _'What changed that made it so weak?'_ he asked himself _'Harry. He's a distraction.'_ His thoughts said. He shook himself. Harry was the best thing to happen to him how dare his thoughts try and sway his feelings for the Young man.

He reached his office within a few minutes and with a flick of his hand the doors burst open. "Who are you and how the hell did you manage to get in here?" Voldemort all but screamed at the intruder sitting at his desk, in his chair. The intruder turned toward Voldemort with an air of confidence. Voldemorts anger disappeared for a second but was back in an instant. "Of course it would be you." Voldemort stated as he shut the door behind him so that he could interrogate the man before him without Harry seeing who it was.

Harry instead of going back to his book decided to go to one of the desks on the far side of the library. He sat down in the chair and fell silent for a few minutes. He was trying to decide what he was going to tell his friends. When he realized that he didn't have any parchment, Ink, or a quill. He decided to look in one of the drawers of the desk. Sure enough the first drawer he opened was equipped with stationary supplies. He took out the paper and quill and ink and got straight into writing a letter to Hermione. He decided it was best to write to her first before he started to write to his other friends. If there was one person he could trust to understand in the world it was Hermione. She would understand and look at the logic of everything. She tended to look at all the facts before she judged. That's exactly what he needed her to do right now. He wrote a simple letter and then after minute decided it was completely rubbish. He threw it away and started a new one. The same thing happened. Why couldn't he write a simple letter? It was just a few paragraphs was he so ashamed of the truth that he couldn't tell his best friend? Was he afraid that she would reject him? That she wouldn't understand? With frustration he threw the quill against the desk. He calmed down for a few minutes and tried to sort out his thoughts. He then picked up the quill again and started to write a new letter. This time he took his time and wrote from his heart.

Dear Hermione,

Please don't be mad at me. I did something rash but I don't regret it. What's done is done. Dumbledore probably told you that Voldemort kidnapped me... This is untrue. Don't start calling Ron or the Order but please let me explain first. Ron is not going to understand the way that you will so please finish reading this letter first. He might take it the wrong way. I'm going to be straight to the point and just say it! I wasn't kidnapped. I went with Voldemort willingly. I'm not crazy nor am I being cursed. Voldemort is not the man we thought he was. Dumbledore has been lying this whole time. He's been using me for years and I've had enough. I won't be the controlled little a puppet I used to be. I am no one's golden boy. The weight of the wizarding world shouldn't have to be on my shoulders. I've spent my whole childhood fighting battles. Its time for me to live my life the way I want to live it. Voldemort has been nothing but kind to me these past few days. That may be hard to believe but he has changed, truly he has. He offers me a simple life. One where I don't have to be alone. I hope you will join me and will continue to be my friend. Please don't be alarmed by the house elf that I have sent with this letter. She's one of voldemorts. Letters are hard to be sent to Riddle manor. So please write back soon and give your letter to the House elf her name is vally. I'll be writing whenever I can. I have so much to tell you. Speak soon and please don't worry. I'm in good hands and I'm truly happy here. Only you are able to see this letter so don't try to show it to anyone else. I'm fine! Please don't worry!

Always your friend,

Harry

P.S. I know I missed the last few days at Hogwarts and I didn't get to take my exams. Please send me the summer reading and essays (I can't believe I just wrote that). I think the Riddle library is getting to me. It's huge! The perfect place to do homework. That and I'm bored. Send me something please.

After he finished his letter and put it in an envelope. He wrote Hermione on top and cast a spell over it to conceal the ink of the letter. He called vally and sent her off to Hermiones house with the letter. He gave her explicit instructions to wait for Hermiones reply. He walked back to the couch. He again picked up his Book and continued to read. After about 20 minutes of reading the library doors burst open. Harry looked up to See Voldemort striding in the room. "Still reading I see." Voldemort said as he sat next to Harry on the couch. Not too close but close enough that Harry was just an arms length away. "Actually I wrote to Hermione and sent my letter off with Vally. It took me forever to get it right. I just hope she doesn't hate me." Harry confessed. Voldemort put it an arm around Harry "she's a true friend. She could never hate you. I've seen the way you care for her and I'm sure she cares for you. Everything will be fine. You'll see." Voldemort stated. He wished Harry could see that people cared for him. Severus had shared with him before he had left that he suspected that Harry had been subjected to child abuse. Voldemort knew that Harry seeked comfort so much because at home he was never granted it. Voldemort needed to sit and talk to Harry about the abuse but he could tell by the way the boy was looking at him that now was not the right moment to bring it up. Harry was confused about his feeling for Voldemort. He didn't fully trust the man. He trusted him enough but not to the point where he would be open about his family with the Dark Lord.

After a few seconds of silence Voldemort cleared his throat and spoke once more. "I've been gone most of the afternoon. It's almost time for the meeting I thought I should come and get you and we can walk in together. You still don't have to go if you don't want to." Voldemort stated. "It's okay if you want to sit this one out." He said again. Voldemort tried to sound as reassuring as possible. Harry shook his head "If I don't go to this one. I won't ever go. I'm fine. I can do it." Harry said as he got up and stretched. He put his book on the couch and looked at Voldemort expectantly. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go introduce the new Dark Lord... Sorry Dark Lord in training." Harry said shooting Voldemort a cheeky grin. Harry seemed to remember something "Do they know I'm going to this meeting? Have you given them a warning?" Harry asked suddenly. Voldemort shook his head indicating a no. "It's a surprise." Voldemort stated with a wicked grin. He too got up and took Harry by the hand. " Oh you really are evil! They're going to have a Heart attack!" Harry said. Voldemort Merely chuckled.

He then led Harry to the situation room, which actual turned out to be a bunker that was 6 floors under the Manor. They had to take a hidden Shaft that led them down to the entrance of the room. Voldemort held Harry close to him as the shaft dropped them. Harry stomach gave a lurch but Voldemort held Harry so close that it was okay. Harry smiled when Voldemort looked down at him. Voldemort smiled back. They entered the bunker. It was like a vault. It had a solid steel door that resembled the opening to the chamber of secrets because it had a snake guarding the door. "Everyone's already inside. Severus and McGonagall couldn't be here for obvious reasons but I think you'll have a surprise when you go inside. Make sure that you show that you are in charge. You are strong! Just have confidence. You are my equal. Make sure that they know that!" Voldemort looked Harry in the eye as he said this. Harry nodded and stepped away from Voldemort and straightened himself. He let out a breath and nodded to Voldemort. The Dark Lord nodded back and opened the door with parseltongue "open".

The room reminded Harry of a scene from a book he once read about King Arthur. It was a simple gray stone room with an oak round table at the center. Only at this table it was obvious from the two empty thrones at the table that not everyone was equal but it was close enough. As they walked in the occupants sitting at the table stood up and gave a deep bow to Voldemort. "My Lord" was heard from around the room. There must have been no more than fifteen people. This was the Inner Circle, the most elite of Voldemorts Death Eaters. Harry stood his ground as he kept his chin up and waited for Voldemort to introduce him. But from the looks he was getting he didn't need one. They all knew who he was. The only thing was that everyone in the room was wondering what 'The Harry Potter' was doing standing next to their Dark Lord. Voldemort and Harry walked to their thrones ignoring the looks. Harry just looked straight ahead.

Before they sat down Voldemort looked at each of his Death Eaters in the eye "Loyal Inner circle members it is with great pleasure that I announce that Harry Potter has decided to join us. I now introduce you to your new Lord. He is my equal and is to be treated as such." Voldemort announced. Each member looked shock but non-protested. They each looked at Harry and gave a Deep bow "My Lord" they said in unison. Harry and Voldemort sat at their thrones and Harry visually relaxed.

Now Harry actually looked at each member. He recognized many. Such as Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and The Lestrange Brothers. Others he knew their faces but not their names. Many were part of the ministry and Harry recognized them from the pictures he had seen of them in the daily prophet. Only one person caught him off guard. The man sat next to Harry. Harry had to stop himself from squeaking in surprise. It was non other than Remus Lupin. How Harry didn't see him sitting next to him before he did not know. He looked at Lupin with a raised eyebrow and Lupin just shrugged and gave a look that said they would talk later. Harry then turned to look at Voldemort and gave him a small glare. How dare Voldemort not tell him that Lupin was part of the Inner circle! Voldemort didn't even indicate that he saw Harry glare at him.

None of the Inner circle members looked at Harry throughout the whole meeting. Everyone simple looked down. Many of them gave reports about Raids they had been on in the past week. Voldemort simply nodded and occasionally gave his input. It was actually a super-boring meeting. That was until Voldemort gave them all a look. "I understand that all of your are quite shocked that Harry Potter is on our side but try and act like this is a productive meeting. You all look like your going to be cursed. You are my Inner Circle I value your input and ask that you speak your mind." Voldemort stated. This actually shocked Harry. He had always imagined that Voldemort just barked out orders and everyone just dumbly followed. But that didn't seem to be the case with the Inner circle members. They all nodded.

Bellatrix was the first to speak "My Lord this is all just simply shocking for many of us. If you don't mind me asking how did this occur?" She tried to ask as civil as possible. Voldemort nodded and motioned for Harry to answer "I realized that Dumbledore is nothing more than a meddling old coot who uses others for fame and praise. I will not be controlled and used by anyone. I have power and strength that shouldn't be restricted by anyone." Harry said with confidence in his voice. Bellatrix nodded. Voldemort continued for Harry. "Harry looked to me when I arrived at the Ministry and he decided to join the right side. I agreed immediately and brought him back here where it was revealed that Dumbledore had been trying to restrict Harry's magic. Severus and I removed the charms and Found that Harry is as strong as myself and more so than Dumbledore." At this news several of the members of the Inner Circle gasped and Lupin seemed to be trying to hold back his anger.

It got quiet again before Bellatrix once more spoke up "I would like it to be noted that I didn't kill Sirius." She said looking straight at Harry. "I aimed a simple crucio but it missed him. But someone from behind me aimed a killing curse at Sirius. It hit him and it looked as if I had killed him. I may have hated my cousin for being on the light side but I would never be able to kill him. You may check my memory if you would like." She said. Harry just sat their looking furious _'Dumbledore! He must have done it! Sirius was probably getting close to the truth about Dumbledore and had him killed!'_ Harry thought. Voldemort looked Bellatrix in the eye and looked at the memory. When he got out of her mind he turned toward Harry and nodded "she speaks the truth." Voldemort stated simply. Harry picked up his fist and banged it on the table. Many of the Inner circle members jumped "it was Dumbledore wasn't it?" Harry asked his green eyes were ablaze with anger. Voldemort nodded. "I want Dumbledores head on a plate!" Harry gritted out. And once again he banged his fist on the table. Many of the people in the room felt the temperature drop several degrees. No one said anything. Until a few second later Harry regained control of his emotions and made his face go blank.

The meeting continued on as Voldemort changed the subject to Lupin. "Your fallen brother has decided to return to us." Voldemort indicated to Lupin who just nodded. "With normal circumstances I wouldn't allow such a thing to occur but Lupin has proven himself in the past and I agree that we need everyone from Dumbledores side to turn toward ours. Don't give Lupin to hard of a time. He is quiet useful after all." Voldemort stated. Many of the members nodded and some shot soft smiles of 'welcome back' toward Remus. The meeting ended a little while later and many of the members left. Only a few stayed behind to talk with Voldemort. Harry took this as a time to ask what the hell Lupin was doing. Harry turned to Lupin "what the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry shot at the man. "This is not the time nor the place to discuss this. All I can say is that it's good to see you and you can expect me tomorrow. We shall discuss everything in due course." Lupin said formally. This wasn't the Lupin that Harry was use to. Harry nodded but Lupin got close and whispered in his ear "I'm glad that you are okay. I was worried. I'll explain everything later where we can't be over heard." And with that Lupin got up and went to Voldemort. He bowed deeply and left the room.

Voldemort came back after everyone left and sat next to Harry once more. The room was silent "so what do you think? It wasn't what you were expecting was it?" Voldemort asked Harry. Harry nodded "it was... Interesting to say the least." Harry said. Voldemort nodded "I was speaking to many before they left and they like you. You are feared and respected." Voldemort smiled as he said this. Harry just nodded. His mind was being clouded and he needed air.

He had so many things on his mind he needed time to think. He got up "I'm going to bed." He said, "You don't want dinner? It's early." Voldemort asked as he too got up and followed Harry out of the room. "No I'm fine I have a lot to think about. Lupin's coming by tomorrow and I want to be well rested when we talk" Harry said. Voldemort nodded and led Harry into the shaft that took them up to the main floor and he then led Harry to their room "would you like your own room?" Voldemort asked abruptly as they reached the door to the bedroom. Harry looked up "not really. I like your bed. And I like the fact that you're only a few seconds away. Unless you want to sleep in your own bed? Do evil nasty Dark Lords sleep?" Harry said half blushing half sticking his tongue out. Voldemort glared a little and picked Harry up. Harry shrieked. Voldemort opened the bedroom door and dumped Harry on the bed. He then started to tickle Harry senseless. Harry started to laugh and tried to get away from the man but Voldemort held him in place practically straddling Harry's hips. "I'm… Sorry…" Harry managed to rasp out. The tickling ended. Harry was breathless and Voldemort was smiling and laughing. He was still on top of Harry. Voldemort looked down and saw that Harry was smiling back up at him and he saw his chance and so he just went with it. Voldemort leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss that Harry responded to. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours had gone by. Then all at once Voldemort pulled away and got off of Harry and left the room. Leaving a very confused Harry behind. Voldemort had just added to the list of things that Harry had to think about.

*** That is it! Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! I have several things! I'm sorry I haven't updated I've been meaning to but I've had like super bad writers block. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter their might me one or two mistakes and for that I apologize! I hate writing on an iPad because of stupid auto correct! I tried writing Hermione and it changed it to: her my knee! It was super stupid! I hope that you enjoyed the Voldemort and Harry moment at the end! Please leave a Review and Favorite! Sorry for the long note and until next time BYE! *** -Castlerocks


	16. Chapter 15: Confusion

*** I do not own Harry Potter! I wish I did but I don't! I just like to borrow J.K. Rowlings characters! (Please Review at the end! Be nice!)***

Giving In

Chapter 15: Confusion

Harry waited all morning for Lupin. He must have worn a hole in the rug with all the pacing he did. He waited and waited in the entrance hall. Lupin had yet to show up. Morning turned to lunch and the house elves brought him food. He refused to leave he just had to sit by the door. He was afraid he'd miss Lupin. Which was silly considering Lupin was coming to Riddle Manor to see him. But Harry stilled refused to leave the Hall.

Not once did Voldemort come and check up on him. They had yet to see each other since last night. Voldemort seemed to be avoiding Harry. _'It is I who should be avoiding him! Not the other way around!'_ Harry angrily thought. _'Voldemort kissed me and yet... it didn't really matter.'_ Harry sighed as he remembered the sweet kiss and the way Voldemorts lips seemed to be made for his. Then the man had to go and run off, Harry scowled. He was so confused. He sighed as he put his head in his hands. Why is this so confusing? Why did he have to go and run off? _'Did he not enjoy it?'_ Harry thought sadly. _'Ugh that man is so confusing! He's always flirting and smiling at me but just when he kisses me does he think that he went too far! What's wrong with him?!'_ Harry was fuming after that thought. How dare Voldemort string him along! _'I actually thought that I could grow to love him and he just has to go and screw it up. What an Asshole.'_ He's not the man Harry originally thought he was. His Voldemort is kind and generous, yet powerful and mysterious. _'He's changed and I actually thought that... That he and I... could be more than just business partners. I wanted more. NO! If he doesn't want anything to do with me then I'll just carry on like nothing happened. I'll forget about last night! And I'll forget about him!' _And with that final thought Harry gathered all his courage and called for a House Elf.

Harry had, had enough of being weak. He wasn't going to wait for Lupin any longer. He had decided to get a house elf to lead him to where Voldemort was hiding. Which turned out to be the library.

Voldemort sat at the couch that they had shared yesterday, he was reading a book and wasn't paying attention so he jumped a little when Harry sat down next to him. He turned toward Harry "oh hello Harry. How are you this morning?" Voldemort asked a little nervously. Harry just sat back a little "it's five in the afternoon and I'm good thank you. How about yourself?" Harry said with a bit of anger in his voice. _'Take a hold of your emotions!'_ Harry could practically hear Snape telling him. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm just great. You say its five... really? Wow how the time flies... I was meaning to come see you but I got a bit preoccupied." Voldemort said as he fiddled with the book in his hand. Harry just shook his head in acknowledgment. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Harry spoke "I actually came to see if I could use you." Harry stated. "Really? What for?" Asked Voldemort. "I need you to call Lupin for me. I need to speak with him." Harry explained. Voldemort nodded "yes of course." Voldemort pressed his wand to his throat and shouted so loud that Harry thought his ears were bleeding "WORMTAIL!" Voldemort screamed he then turned toward Harry "I can't directly call an inner circle member without another lowly Death Eaters mark. It's the way the system was made. Two people are needed to call a higher Death Eater and I'm the only one that can call them." Voldemort explained and Harry nodded his understanding "Why not make it so only you can call them instead of you having to use someone else?" Harry asked. "I can call everyone with a wave of my hand but calling a single person is more complicated and is easier with a dark mark. All the marks are connected. I could get a mark but then it would burn myself every time I tried calling someone. This way I hurt others instead of myself. I know it's stupid but it works... Well for now. I'm upgrading them." Voldemort explained. Harry nodded.

Wormtail came in acting like a bumbling idiot like always. "You called my Lord?" Wormtail asked as he bowed and kissed Voldemorts robes. He didn't even look at Harry. "Yes. Give me your arm. Now!" Voldemort said as Wormtail immediately gave his arm over to him. Voldemort pressed his wand into the mark _'Remus Lupin'_ he spoke in parseltongue. He released wormtails arm and vanished him with a wave of his hand. "Lupin shall be here in a few minutes." He then turned to leave but Harry spoke and stopped him "one more thing. I'm going to need to commandeer your office so Lupin and I may talk in private." Voldemort nodded "as you wish. I will escort Lupin up to my office when he arrives." And with that Voldemort walked out of the library and shut the door behind him.

Harry sighed and sank into the couch. That was easier than I thought. _'Sureee... Just admit it! You want him!' _A small voice spoke. Harry shook his head. _'No one said it was going to be easy to forget the man. I still like him...'_ Harry's thought trailed. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before Lupin arrived.

Voldemort shut the door and leaned heavily against it. _'Stop pushing him away!'_ Voldemort told himself. _'He's already acting so different because of what you did last night. If you continue to ignore him you'll lose him forever.' _Voldemort shut his eyes. _'Good! That way you can't hurt him because you'll never have him!'_ He took deep breaths _'but you'll get hurt if you do this..._' A small voice spoke_. 'Why does love have to be so complicated? Why can't we just be together and figure out all the messy details later? It shouldn't have to be this hard! Its not! It's easy but you first have to try!'_ Voldemorts mind seemed to be arguing with itself but that small voice in his head saying TRY finally gave him a reason to do something. It gave him a reason to hope. Just like that Voldemorts mind seemed to click _'I am Lord Voldemort! I am fair! I am powerful! And I take care of what's mine! And I want Harry Potter to be mine!' _He opened his eyes and with a look of determination he started to pull away from the door but he was too slow. He started to fall backwards. Harry had opened the door.

When Voldemort opened his eyes he was lying on the ground and staring up at Harry who seemed to be standing over him. He laughed as he pulled Harry to the floor. Harry gave a squeak as he fell on top of the man. "You have perfect timing." Voldemort said as he tugged Harry toward him and kissed him. Last nights kiss was short and sweet but this time Voldemort was determined to blow Harry's world upside down. Harry at first tried to fight him but after a few seconds he gave in. He moved his arms to hold Voldemort closer. Their mouths couldn't move fast enough. Voldemorts tongue licked the bottom of Harry's lip and begged him for entrance, which Harry gave. Their tongues seemed to be in a sparring match and both wanted to win. It felt like hours had passed but it had actually only been a few minutes. They would have continued but a soft cough broke them up.

Harry was panting as he lay on Voldemorts chest. Voldemort was barely fazed. They were holding on to one another very closely and both turned to see who had interrupted them. They both looked up to see Lupin staring down at them and it seemed that he wasn't alone, both Severus and Minerva were standing behind him. Each of them had a shocked look on their face. Harry just smiled cheekily he was secretly hoping one of them would faint and by the way McGonagall was swaying it looked as if she was going to.

*** That is it! Hope you enjoyed and that dark mark stuff is all made up! It was horrible and I had a lot of trouble with it! REVIEW! Until next time... BYE! *** -Castlerocks


	17. Chapter 16: Snapping at Snape

***** I do not own Harry potter! I wish I did but I don't! All credit goes to J.k. Rowling! / AUTHORS NOTE: I'm very sorry that I haven't uploaded! My Grandfather got very sick he was in and out of hospital and it's been a crazy month. He recently passed away so this chapter is dedicated to him and to anyone who has lost someone. Harry potter taught me that the ones that we love never truly leave us and we can always find them inside our hearts. They live with us forever as long as we remember them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Thank you for reading! / *****

Giving In

Chapter 16: Snapping at Snape

Soon after Harry and Voldemort were caught in a very compromising position Harry was dragged off by Snape and McGonagall and led to an empty room. True to their nature they started to scold him. First McGonagall went on and on about how foolish it is to be making out with the Dark Lord in a public place, which Harry responded by saying how it was Voldemorts home, and not really a public place. She simply ignored his comment and continued with her rant. She made a huge deal about the fact that Voldemort was old enough to be his grandfather and she started asking very creepy personal questions like if he had touched Harry inappropriately or if Harry was forced into this relationship by Voldemort it was all utterly ridiculous. After twenty minutes Harry just tuned her out.

All throughout this rant Snape simply glared at Harry. He did seem very upset but he tried to hide it. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. It was then his turn to yell at Harry. He got on that cliff and jumped off. Harry wasn't entirely sure what Snape was yelling about because the mans glare scared the Bertie botts every flavored beans out of him. He really couldn't make out what he was saying but the mans booming voice practically made him deaf. Harry with great difficulty tuned him out too. Harry just didn't care! He was going to be with Voldemort anyway so he really didn't need to listen to them.

During it all he started to contemplate how Snape and McGonagall had gotten here and why they had come with Lupin. His curiosity got the best of him. So after 30 min of not listening to Snape yell at him he raised his hand like he was in class "why are you guys here? Why is Lupin with you?" Harry asked interrupting Snape mid rant.

McGonagall answered "He overheard Snape talking to me about how you were here and he got in a bit over his head. He brought us here so we could all talk. He wants to know what's going on"

Harry nodded "when did he overhear you?"

Snape looked down "we were talking about it at Headquarters and he heard us..."

Harry narrowed his eyes "Why were you two discussing it in the first place?" he asked

"We were having a heart to heart it won't happen again. Now back to our discussion. Don't think that you can just change the topic and you'll be off the hook. We still need to talk about what just happened!" Snape said.

Harry just looked at the man "There is nothing to talk about. I'm more interested in how Lupin got the better of you two" Harry said

"It was Snapes fault he started the talk," McGonagall said shifting the blame to Snape instead of herself, like a child.

It dawned on Harry and everything seem to click into place he got flashbacks of Snape discussing things he shouldn't have been talking about.

Harry looked at Snape "that's your biggest flaw." He said pointing at the man.

Harry Looked relieved "I always thought that it was my fault that Voldemort and the bad guys always knew our plans. I finally figured it out." Harry smiled as he said this as though it all made sense now.

"It's always been you, Snape! You and your big mouth!"

Snape look confused "excuse me?"

Harry huffed "don't you see? Every time I went after Voldemort it was because I always overheard his plans. Plans that you discussed! It's time you faced it Snape! You are a gossip! You're always talking about things you shouldn't. You think you're so high and mighty. That no one can overhear you but it just makes you foolish. Foolish people get killed. You need to stop are you going to get the rest of us killed!" Harry took a breath.

Snape was the reason why things always went bad. The man never knew when to shut up.

"Thank God it was Remus who overheard you and not the Weasley's or God forbid Dumbledore. You and McGonagall are the closest thing I have to a family. I don't want to lose you too. So control yourself and get it together." Harry said as he continued to scold the Potions Master.

Harry Felt like slapping Snape to make sure his point got across. The roles had switched it was time for Snape to get lectured.

Snape looked mutinous but it quickly changed to embarrassment, he flushed " I apologize I should've never been talking about it" Snape said through gritted teeth as though the words were forced from him unwillingly.

Snape then looked up. He seemed to be ashamed but it quickly changed to a Slytherin smirk and alarms started going off in Harry's head.

"I'm not the only one who slipped up on the job. McGonagall here should have put up a silencing charm. It's technically her fault." Snape said while smirking at her

"If we are going to get technical here. Snape should have reminded me." McGonagall said as Snape glared at her.

"You're a grown woman I don't need to remind you of anything. You should've known."

They both started to bicker back-and-forth. The insults were never ending. If Harry didn't interfere they might start to duel one another. Harry got very annoyed.

"Guys! Guys! You both screwed up! If you don't stop this bickering I swear… I swear I'll get Voldemort and he has a very short temper and it will get bloody very quickly if you two don't… DON'T SHUT UP!" Harry yelled.

They both stopped yelling but remained glaring daggers at one another.

Harry blew out air "You two never change" he said walking out of the room in frustration

"Call me back in when you to stop acting like children. I need to go speak with Lupin." He said over his shoulder as he walked out.

Leaving Mcgonagall and Snape still glaring at each other apparently having a staring contest.

Lupin had drawn the short straw and was forced to sit with Voldemort and wait for the Professors to finish yelling at Harry. It had been an hour of silence when Harry walk into the library.

Lupin wasn't upset with Harry. He knew what it felt like to be scolded for loving someone. Dumbledore had never approved of his relationship with Sirius. Lupin was simply concerned because of the fact that Harry was with Voldemort. He might be an inner circle member but he didn't approve of the Dark Lord. The man was ruthless and incapable of love. Lupin was afraid for his cub but he knew it would all work out in the end.

"Lupin please tell me you aren't going to yell at me too? I've just had about enough" Harry said when he saw Lupin coming at him.

Lupin grabbed Harry and hugged him "never cub. God how I've missed you! Don't you ever disappear like that again! Next time tell me that you join the Dark Lord! Don't leave me in the dark. You know how I hate it." Lupin said as he continued to hug Harry.

"I will. I promise." Harry said, "Can you let me go.?... I can't - breath."

Lupin let go of him and the doors opened to Snape and McGonagall they had both looked calmer.

"Let's get this over with." Voldemort said as he smacked his hands together. Everyone sat down on the couches. "We have a lot to talk about." Voldemort said.

Harry gulped. The Dark Lord looked annoyed as the others besides Harry glared at him. This was not going to be an easy discussion...

***** That's that! Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much that I had to rewrite this chapter because my original draft got erased! So I apologize if it's not great! It took forever! :( It was horrible and I Hate auto correct! Snape is not spelled Snake or shape or snail! It's stupid! Anyway please review and favorite! Until next time! Bye! *** -Castlerocks**


	18. Chapter 17: Him or Us?

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I never have and I never will! All credit goes to J.K. Rowling! *** **

**\\\\\ Authors note: I wrote this chapter using a different writing style! Is it better or worse? Should I just go back to the normal way I write or continue like this? Is it easier to read like this? Tell me what you think! Don't be too mean! REVIEW! \\\\\ -Castlerocks **

**Giving In **

**Chapter 17: Him or Us? **

They all sat staring at one another. It was a few minutes before any one of them actually began to speak.

"So." Harry began, as he looked at Voldemort "why don't we just talk civil to one another. Lets be adults about this." He said looking at the other occupants in the room.

"Harry don't you realize that you are still a kid? " Snape said a little harsher than he meant. "Voldemort is so much older than you. He can't possibly be there for you. I know it may sound harsh but Voldemort is not capable of love and even if he is you will just end up getting hurt."

The hurt on Harrys face almost made Snape retract what he said, almost. McGonagall on the other hand kept a straight face. She knew that Voldemort and Harry liked each other but it could never be anything else. They were simple infatuated with one another that was all.

"Don't you think I don't know how wrong this is? I can't help it. I know that he killed my parents and I know that he has done horrible things in the past but I can't help but fall for him. We are friends and he has been there for me and I know that I want something more out of this than just friendship." Harry said trying to make Snape understand. "You and I have never gotten along. I use to hate you. You were the worst teacher at Hogwarts and you made my life a living hell. I forgave you and I think that recently we have become more than just acquaintances. You are becoming like a brother to me but if you cant understand and or accept who I fall in love with then I wont hesitate to remove you from this manner and never see you again." Harry said as he gave a glare that made the potions Master involuntarily shiver.

"Harry you cant possibly mean that." Lupin finally chimed in.

"Oh I do. It goes for all three of you. I have been alone for almost 16 years now with no one to call my own I wont hesitate to break ties with you. You may mean a great deal to me but if it comes down to choosing between you three or voldemort I will choose voldemort." Harry said as he got up and moved to sit closer to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort moved his arm around Harry's waist. He looked down at the young man and couldn't help but smile. How did he ever deserve this? He had spent decades alone but in less than a week this young man had melted his stone heart and made him feel things he had never felt before. Harry smiled as he snuggled closer to Voldemort.

Lupin, Snape, and McGonagall all sat starring at Harry, slacked jawed. They fumed at the thought of Harry choosing Voldemort over them but at the same time they admired his passion and drive. They couldn't help but be proud at the man Harry was becoming. They all turned to look at each other and nodded. They would accept this relationship only because they couldn't abandon Harry, they loved him too much.

"We will accept this new formed relationship." Snape reluctantly said. "Only if Voldemort will swear to a wizard Oath that he wont ever hurt you."

Harry sat stunned. He had never expected them to accept this relationship. Everyone had always abandoned him once he didn't do what they whished. This just showed how much they all truly cared for him.

Voldemort on the other hand was looking worried. Of course he would swear to a wizards oath if that's what Harry wanted but he was still a bit concerned. Swearing to a wizard's oath made him vulnerable. Its not that he didn't fully trust Severus but the man changed his loyalty so much that one could not bee too careful. He never allowed others to have that type of power over him. If he were to break the oath then he would die. Although he knew he would never hurt Harry intentionally he didn't want to have to swear to it. That made it seem that Harry didn't fully trust him.

"If it comes down to it. I will swear to a wizard's oath. Only if Harry wants me to." Voldemort said while giving Snape a small glare.

Voldemort stood up and so did Snape. Severus shrank back a little but he didn't break eye contact with the Dark Lord. They both looked about ready to kill one another. Voldemort was about a few inches taller than Snape and he towered over the man. Snape just kept starring. At this rate they would start dueling any minute now.

Harry looked between the two men "why don't you guys just pull out your wands and measure them already." He said with a sly grin and a wink in Voldemorts direction.

Voldemort shook his head and laughed but Snape turned beet red and turned away. McGonagall and Lupin on the other hand just chuckled because they had been thinking the same thing.

"I don't want him to swear to a Wizards Oath. I trust him and I know that he wont ever hurt me." Harry said and then after a second he added "and even if he did I would just kick his ass like I always do!"

Snape gave a soft chuckle. " I know you trust him but we don't. I'm sorry but if he doesn't swear or at least promise he wont hurt you then we wont accept this relationship and we will just see our selves out of this manor and out of your lives forever." Snape hated to say it but it needed to be said.

Harry shook his head. Arguing with Snape was like arguing with a brick wall, useless. He turned and looked at Voldemort and he shrugged "you're going to have to come up with something because I'm done arguing. My patience is wearing thin." Harry said.

"I know, mine as well." Voldemort stated. He then looked at the floor. He spent a moment just mesmerized with his shoes before his head shot up "what If I can prove to you that I actually care about Harry and that I'll never hurt him?"

Snape and the others looked at him with intrigue. "Continue" said McGonagall.

Voldemort moved and sat down again and so did Snape. Voldemort leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "I'm going to tell you what the actual prophecy is. That will prove to you that I wont ever intentially harm Harry."

Harry looked up "wait… what? The prophecy is a fake?" Harry exclaimed.

They all looked down. "All of you knew? How could you not tell me?" Harry said.

"We don't know what the prophecy actually says but we knew that the one in the ministry was a fake. Voldemort told us." McGonagall explained.

Harry turned and glared at the man. Voldemort just pretended not to notice. Harry huffed "fine what does it say? And how do you know that the other one was a fake?"

Voldemort just jumped right into it "Right before you joined me at the Ministry I looked into Dumbledores mind. I saw the prophecy and I viewed the memory of when it was made. Dumbledore didn't even realize his mind was under attack. It didn't even take that long. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds. " Voldemort explained to Harry. "he had altered the phropehcy to serve his own means. He changed it completely. If I had know in the beginning… I would have never done what I did." Voldemort ended sadly.

"Just get to the point!" Lupin said, "I'm practically growing old here!"

"Calm your horses, wolf!" Snape said. Lupin glared at the man and Snape glared back at him. "Ignore them and continue." McGonagall said.

"The fake prophecy went like this…

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

I had only heard the beginning of the prophecy. As you know Severus feels responsible for your parents death because he was the one who told me the beginning of the prophecy. He was kicked out before he could listen to the rest. He had no idea it meant you. I was the one who was convinced it was you. I let Dumbledore drive fear into my heart and it made me act rash. I am the one solely responsible for your parents deaths. If I had known what the actual prophecy said I would not have done what I did. I would have protected you and given you everything." Voldemort said solemnly.

Harry sat there stunned. He looked at Snape and he could see that the man had gone deathly pale. "I already told you Snape, that it wasn't your fault. Dumbledore is the one responsible for my parents deaths not you or Voldemort." Snape turned and looked at Harry and gave him a weak smile.

Voldemort looked up. "Do you truly mean that Harry?"

"I do. I know what kind of man you are. You wouldn't do something unless it was absolutely necessary." Harry said and Voldemort easily relaxed. Harry moved so Voldemort could hug him, and he did.

After a few minutes of silence Voldemort spoke once more. "Now. The true prophecy is something else and it completely changed my perspective of you. I couldn't believe it the first time I saw it but it is real. Dumbledore had charms around it and it was buried deep in his mind I had to look deep to view it. It goes like this…

_The one with the power of unconditional love is born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have disobeyed the tyrant. This child will reunite the dark and the light and whose love will save the one whose heart has died. Together they will be immortal and be the downfall of the tyrant and will rule over the wizarding world. One cannot live without the other for their love is what binds their magic together… the one with the power of unconditional love is born as the seventh month dies… _

So you see. I cannot live without Harry. We cannot live without each other. He is my equal and my soul mate in every sense of the word." Voldemort finished.

Everyone in the room was silent. No one moved. No one breathed. They couldn't believe it. Harry and Voldemort were meant for each other. The prophecy had just confirmed it.

Harry did the only logical thing he could think of… he bolted. He just ran and ran and didn't stop. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour. He could hear Voldmeort chasing after him but he didn't slow down. He needed time to think for himself. He needed air…

***** That is that! Yay! I finally got to write this chapter! I'm so sorry it took this long! Please forgive me and REVIEW! Bye! Until next time! *** -Castlerocks **


	19. Chapter 18: Not Alone

*** I do not own Harry Potter! I'm Not J.K. Rowling! Please leave a Review at the end! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ***

Giving In

Chapter 18: Not Alone

Harry ran and ran. He didn't stop nor did he realize where he was going. He ran down different corridors and past screaming portraits that told him that he was running to his doom. No matter what he refused to stop.

He ran until he reached a dead end. There was a door at the end of the hall and he decided that hiding inside would have to do. He needed time to think. He didn't want anyone to find him till he knew what he needed to do.

He quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. It was a small bedroom that looked as if it hadn't been occupied for a long time. There was a four-poster bed and a desk. Everything had dust on it. Above the bed there was a portrait that was covered with a white sheet. He decided to uncover it. He walked over to the portrait and pulled back the sheet. It wasn't a magical portrait rather it was a simple painting of a very beautiful woman who seemed to radiate grace. He let her be. The more he looked around the room the more he noticed that it used to belong to a little boy. You could see the fading blue color on the walls and there was broken toys on the floor in the corner as well as books on the desk. He moved to sit in the corner with the broken toys. He sat with his back to the wall and just relaxed. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He decided it would be better to talk out loud to try and make sense of everything.

"Okay… so Voldemort is my… soul mate?" he said slowly.

"Well that's not so bad… I mean you are falling for him." He covered his face with his hands _'that's very different. Can I be someone's soul mate? That's forever. It eternal.' _

"Maybe the prophecy is wrong," he said clearly in denial. _'It's not wrong. So far everything has been true.' _

"Being in love with him has made us both stronger. Clearly we are going to be the downfall of Dumbledore. Am I ready for this type of commitment?" he said _'is anyone?'_ He asked himself.

He pulled up his legs and held his knees to his chest. " I can't do this… I just can't its too much too soon." He felt like crying… '_What have I gotten myself into?'_

He started to panic. His heart was beating so fast. He tried to calm down but he couldn't.

"How did this happen? One second I'm his mortal enemy and the next I'm his… What?... lover? Soul mate? Plaything?" He let out a sigh.

"That man is like poison. He's toxic. The minute you get close to him everything about you dies." He spat the words like they burned his tongue '_You know that isn't true he truly cares about you.'_

"How could he ever care about me? I'm nothing. I'm dirt. No one has ever been fully there for me and I hate how desperate I am for affection." He let the tears start to roll down his face.

"No one loves me. The Dursleys hate me, the Weasleys probably hate me and Dumbledore has just been pretending to love me so I could be his pawn. I'm all alone and no one cares." He cried and cried. He tried to stop but he couldn't.

No one cared… no one came to look for him… no one loved him… he was all alone…

Sometime during his crying fit he had lain down on the ground and was now curled up in a fetal position on the floor. He was rocking a little and crying so much that his eyes stung. His glasses were askew. That's how Severus found him a half an hour later.

Severus Snape had never been a very patient man. He was patient when it came to his duties but never when it came to children. He hated how they wined and misbehaved and that is only two of the many reasons why he never had children himself. That and Lily was the only women for him and having children without her would not be the same. She was his one real soul mate and he had missed that opportunity with her a long time ago. So now all Snape had left to live for was Lily Potters son, Harry.

After Harry had run out Lupin, McGonagall, Voldemort and Snape had formed a small search party. They each took a part of the house and went looking for Harry. Snape had gotten stuck with the East Wing, which basically was a maze. Riddle Manor seemed alive it changed corridors on you and switched rooms around. It was amazing that Voldemort himself had never gotten lost. As Snape began to search he began to open all the doors and give a sweep through of the rooms just to make sure that he didn't miss Harry. He was sure that Harry was hiding somewhere. He knew what it was like to be overwhelmed and confused he had done the same thing when Dumbledore had asked him to start spying on Voldemort. It took the entire staff of Hogwarts to find him. He hoped Harry wasn't lost or in danger. This house could be spooky when it wanted to be.

So after an hour of looking and hundreds of rooms later Snape found the boy who lived in an abandoned room at the end of a hallway. When he opened the door he distinctly heard crying and he knew he had finally found Harry.

"Harry?" Severus asked softly.

The Potions Master cautiously walked to Harry who was crying on the floor in the corner.

"Harry are you alright?" Severus asked again trying to get Harry to respond.

The boy refused to speak. He just continued to cry. Snape realized he was going to have to comfort the boy. He had never really comforted someone before… that was a lie. He had comforted Lily but this was different. This was her son who had hated him for five years of his life and justly so. He wasn't the right person for this but he had to try because watching Harry cry was breaking his heart.

Snape sat down next to the boy and crossed his legs. He slowly reached out his hand and laid it on the boys back. Harry flinched a little at the comforting contact. Snape ignored it and began to try and soothe the boy, which only made Harry cry harder.

"Please tell me what your feeling? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." Snape said gently. Harry just shook his head.

So Snape decided to pull the boy into his lap and Harry allowed him to. Snape didn't know if this was the right thing to do but he did it anyway. He hugged the boy and started rubbing circles into his back. Harry relaxed a little. Snape figured if Harry wasn't going to share then he was going to have to.

"I kind of understand what you're going through. A long time ago I had a choice to make. One that would alter my life forever and I didn't know what to do. Now looking back I made the wrong choice but at the time it seemed like the right one but by making the wrong choice I got to protect you and look where we are now… by becoming Dumbledore's lap dog I got to see you go from being a kid to becoming a man. I wouldn't trade that for anything." Snape said as he continued to hold Harry.

He continued "Now I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would protect you but now it's turned into something else. Now I want to actually be there for you. I don't want to see you cry… I can't take it. It's breaking my heart. I know you said that you think of me as a brother but I think of you like a son. The son I never had… that I wish I had. I want to treat you the way I wish my father had treated me…" Snape let that sentence linger.

"I know how you must be feeling right now. Alone. Unloved. Confused. I've felt that way before. I felt like I didn't have anybody who loved me. All I had was myself and look how I turned out. I don't want you to turn into me. Please don't become like me. I am truly alone. I am vindictive and bitter. I want better for you. You feel alone but your not because no matter what you do I'll be by your side. I've told you before whatever you decide I'll stand with you. I may seem like I don't care and I can't love but I do because I love you, son." Snape didn't say anything else and he didn't expect Harry to say anything.

For the first time in his meager life he had spoken from the heart. He was scared of what Harry thought. He had finally let his mask down and fear was etched into his sallow face.

Harry slowly looked up and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. He was sitting in Snapes lap but he didn't care. He looked the man in the eyes.

"Did you mean that?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Of course I did you brat!" Snape said and Harry flinched "Sorry old habits die hard. I meant what I said." Snape said a little softer.

Harry smiled but shied away after a second. He lowered his head and said, "That's what they all say before they use me and throw me away."

Harry almost began to cry again but Snape stopped him. He lifted the boy's chin with one boney finger.

"I know you were mistreated at you relatives house but those who really care about you would never treat you horribly or throw you away. We all love you. You can trust us." Snape said.

Harry just nodded not really believing the Potions Master. He laid his head on Snapes shoulder and the man continued to rub the boys back.

"Do you think that Voldemort cares about me?" he asked in a small timid voice.

"Although I hate to admit this. Yes he does. I can see it in the way he looks at you. He loves you. I know you must be scared about this whole soul mate thing but you shouldn't be." Snape said and after a while he added, "From what I've heard today I can say that Voldemort has every intention of treating you right. That doesn't mean that we won't be watching you guys. The minute he steps out of line I'll kill him," Snape said defensively.

Harry laughed and sniffled wiping his nose on Snapes shoulder. Snape froze.

"Please refrain from using me as a tissue Mr. Potter." Snape said as he took out a handkerchief and gave it to Harry.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he grabbed the handkerchief. "Sorry." He said as he wiped his nose. He was about to hand it back to Snape when the man motioned for him to keep it. Harry looked down at the pattern on the cloth and it was a simple white lily. Harry smiled. Snape truly cared for his mother a lot. That had to mean that the man truly did care for him as well. Harry hugged Snape and the man hugged him back. They stayed in silence for a long time until Snape tried to shift and he felt his back crack, he groaned.

"Sounds like somebody is getting old." Harry laughed as he got off of Snape.

Snape just glared at him as he attempted to get up but fell down which made Harry laugh harder. He stayed on the floor still glaring at Harry as the boy got up off the floor and offered a hand to Snape who reluctantly took it and was able to get up off the floor. He stretched and pulled Harry to him giving him a deep hug.

"Thank you" Snape said.

"Why are you thanking me? It is I who should be thanking you" Harry asked, confused.

"Its like someone has dusted off my empty heart. I feel content again. You've shaped me back into the person I used to be and for that I Thank You." Snape said as he pulled away and gave Harry a genuine smile.

Harry admitted that the smile suited the man. It made him look younger and less intimidating. Harry smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?" Snape asked.

"Kind of I'm still confused. I know that I'm not alone and that I wont be alone if I choose wrong its just I'm scared…" harry said and then after a second he added, "My feelings for Voldemort scare me. I don't know what to think. I'm just 16 I don't think I'm ready to be anyone's… soul mate. " Harry admitted. Snape nodded his understanding.

"You don't have to choose right now. You can wait and continue on as normal. Talk to the Dark Lord I'm sure he will understand and if he doesn't then we'll just make him." Snape said with an evil glint in his eye.

Harry laughed "Thanks. You know I'm actually glad that you are on my side. I'd hate to get on your bad side." Snape just chuckled in response.

There was a few seconds of silence before Snape spoke "are you ready to face everyone? We can run away and never see them again if you want?" he suggested.

Harry smiled "I'm fine let's just get this over with. The faster I have this talk the better my life will be. Oh and by the way… I love you too and you are not alone. You have me." Harry said with a big grin. Snape simply smiled back at the boy.

He then went and opened the door and Harry followed him out. Before he walked out Harry took one more look around the room and sighed. This room had been a comfort to him when he needed it the most. He would have to come back here. It reminded him of his old life and how simple it all used to be…

*** That is it! I'll hopefully update later this week! Please REVIEW! Thank you for reading and until next time! Bye! *** -Castlerocks


	20. Chapter 19: Certain Death

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I just like using J.K. Rowling's characters to make my life fun! ***

**Authors Note**: Hello Dear Readers! I'm very sorry that I have not updated in months. I absolutely hate it when fanfiction is not updated and yet I am always letting you guys down and for that I am deeply sorry and I will try to be better. This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but I just got carried away. While I was gone many things have happened one of them being the passing of Alan Rickman, which greatly saddened me. He was an amazing man and an Amazing actor and he will be greatly missed. Another thing that has happened is I've finally admitted to my doctor that I am depressed. This is the main reason why I haven't updated in a very long time. My love of writing just simply went away and I find myself not doing anything and staying indoors all day. I literally refuse to get out of bed and do anything. I spend most of my days literally staring at the wall and it's crippling me. This chapter took me so long because I kept writing in parts. I'd write a few sentences and then stop. I thought I would share this with you because I feel like I owe you an explanation for my absence. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I'll try to be better but it's just hard. I really want to finish this story because I am extremely proud of it! We are almost at 100k views! Thank you all for sticking with me! I'll stop writing now and let you guys read! Enjoy! –Castlerocks

Chapter 19: Certain Death

They walked in silence back to the library. Harry's heart was beating faster with every step. He didn't know what he would tell Voldemort when they got back. He silently hoped that they would get lost and it would take them a few hours to find their way back. His hope was dispelled for it seemed that Snape knew exactly where he was going. Harry was impressed with how the man was able to keep track of which hallways they had already passed because all the corridors looked the same to him. They turned left and then right and then left again. Five minutes must have passed before Snape stopped and Harry who was too busy worrying didn't see him and bumped into him. He was just about to fall when the Professor grabbed him by the arm and righted him.

"Thanks." Murmured Harry.

Snape turned to him and put a finger over his mouth indicating for Harry to shut up. Harry's breath caught in his chest as he heard rapid footsteps and loud scraping. They grew louder as Snape continued to walk slowly down the darkened corridor. Both their wands were drawn.

"What is it?" Harry asked in a hushed tone. Snape held up a hand for Harry to fall silent. There was a mighty roar that made both men jump.

They were about to reach another cross air when Lupin and McGonagall came running toward them.

"What th-?" Snape asked before he realized what was behind them and he grabbed Harry roughly by the arm and started to run in the opposite direction. Dragging Harry behind him.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Harry asked as he tried to turn his head to see what they were running away from. Then he heard a low growl.

"Harry just keep running." Lupin yelled as he turned around and shot fire balls down the darken corridor.

"What the hell is that thing?! " Harry yelled as he saw a large purple creature, which had horns that were so big they scraped the ceiling. It had claws that were scarping the walls and looked like it was a distant cousin of the dragon. Harry ran after Snape who was running down different corridors trying to confuse the creature. It was a good thing that the creature was slow or else they would have been dead already.

McGonagall who was right behind Harry turned around quickly and shot the strongest blasting curse that she could muster. She missed it and hit the wall instead. She cursed as she went back to running after everyone else. The creature roared behind her momentarily deafening them.

"It's a jabberwocky and I don't know about you but I don't have a vorpal sword with me! So hurry up and keep running! I'm not going to die because of you!" she yelled at Harry who had slowed down to take a better look at the creature.

"A jabberwocky? As in Alice in Wonderland? How is that possible?" Harry yelled in disbelief.

"Blame the idiot Lupin here." McGonagall yelled as she shot him with a nasty glare.

"My fault? You made me open that room! I didn't want to look because I could sense something evil but you yelled at me to open it! This is your fault!" Lupin yelled.

"Both of you shut up! Before we become the jabberwocky's lunch!" Snape yelled as he shot a slicing charm that only seemed to anger the beast more.

Both Lupin and McGonagall shot him a glare that could have killed but they didn't say anything more.

"What do we do Severus?" Harry asked and there was fear in his voice. "We can't keep running forever."

Snape nodded and was doing some very quick thinking. They ran down a corridor and into the nearest room. As they all caught there breath Snape whispered the plan to them "I cant believe I'm going to suggest this but I want you three to run as fast as you can and once you get far enough I want you to run into one of the rooms. I'm going to draw it down another corridor. Lupin will send a patronus to Voldemort once you are all hidden. Tell him what has happened and send him a mental image of the room you are hiding in and he will know what to do" McGonagall and Lupin nodded. It sounded like a good plan but Harry was not convinced.

"You cant! There must be another way! You'll die if we split up! If something were to happen to you I don't think I could go on." Snape looked at Harry and gave him a small smile.

"If I don't do this then you will die. Who said anything about dying? Trust in my ability's Harry. I'm a lot more than a git of a professor." Snape said trying to lighten the situation. Harry gave him a hug and Snape stiffened at first but hugged him back.

"I don't want to let you go. There must be another way." Harry said into the mans shoulder. He refused to let Snape go.

"You said that Voldemort is truly my soul mate." Harry asked and he felt Snape nod.

"Is there any way for me to send him a message through my mind? I sometimes can feel his emotions and I'm sure he can feel mine. I think it's worth a shot before you go out there and sacrifice yourself."

Snape pulled Harry away from him and looked the boy in the eyes.

"That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" Snape said. Harry beamed.

They were both distracted but were brought back to reality when they heard another ear splitting roar. They could hear the creature getting closer and if they didn't hurry up they would all surely die.

"Please hurry!" McGonagall whispered harshly.

Snape turned back to Harry and grabbed his head forcing the boy to stare into his eyes.

"I need you to concentrate Harry. Close your eyes."

Harry did what the man asked. He was frightened but he felt secure with Snape there with him.

"Now I want you to listen to what I'm saying." Snape said using his voice to soothe Harry.

There was another roar and more scraping as the creature searched for them. It was getting closer. The loud noise made Harry open his eyes. He looked startled at Snape.

"Its okay Harry. I'm here with you. Now close your eyes again. Just listen to my voice everything will be okay." He said trying to get Harry to concentrate.

"Now I want you to take deep breathes and clear your mind. Really concentrate I know you can do it." He waited a second for Harry to be fully calm. "Now picture the room you are in. Picture the people you are with. Really think of it. Can you feel your breath and see the friends you are with?" he waited a few seconds.

"Yes." Harry said in a small voice.

"Good. Now I need you to think about how you feel right now. Let your fear control the thought. Let it build in your chest until you cannot even breathe. Let it consume your thought of the room." Snape said with his hypnotic voice.

Harry could feel his fear as it built in him. It felt like a boulder was on his chest. He could barely breathe. He was not only scared for himself but for the lives of his professors. He let is worry and fears control his body until it spread and infected his whole being. The room began to feel stuffy and over crowded. Like a million people where crushing him.

"I feel it."

"Excellent. Now comes the hard part. I want you to think of Voldemort. Think of your feelings for him. How you feel when he is around. I want you to picture him with you. He's in the room with us and he's protecting you. Can you feel his presence?" Severus asked and he could see by the look on Harry's face that he was in a deep trance. He moved away from Harry and walked over to join the others on the other side of the room.

Harry thought of Voldemort and how the man made him feel warm and welcome. All his doubt seemed to melt away as he pictured the Dark Lord comforting him and holding him. All the confusion vanished as he realized how deeply he cared for the Dark Lord. He had never felt more whole in his whole life. He felt himself sigh and really hold onto the thought that with Voldemort they could do anything. He was so lost in this thought that he did not realize that someone was holding him.

While Harry was in his trance Voldemort who was on the other side of the castle could feel his lover reaching out for him. It was like a tug on his heart. An ache that did not go away and in that moment Voldemort knew that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and he could see himself in a dark room. His whole body was infected with fear and not knowing what he was doing he apparated to Harry's side.

A blinding white light and Voldemort was at Harry's side holding the young man in his arms. Harry abruptly opened his eyes.

"You're here!" was all Harry could say as he launched himself at the man. They embraced and all seemed to be okay. Harry felt himself wanting to be as close as possible to the Dark Lord. He could not believe that he was actually here with him. Voldemort obliged the young man by holding onto him very tightly. Harry pulled the man down and gave him a deep kiss. They were both so caught in the moment that they barely heard the door being torn off and the roar that followed…

*** Sorry I left it at that! This chapter was crazy to write and is defiantly one of my favorites! Please give it some love by leaving a **REVIEW**! Until next time! *** -Castlerocks


End file.
